First reflection: Evans? Potter? Anders?
by NanCy123
Summary: Harry Potter,broken, exhausted physically and emotionally, he lost belief and desire to live. The help comes from those, who were the perfect madness to wait. Evans's secret opens. 6-7 books are ignored: Manipulative Dumbledore is alive...
1. A letter to nowhere, a letter to no one!

Title: Evans? Potter? Anders?

Author: Linnea

AU, Drama, General

Translator: NanCy123

Summery: Harry Potter - Broken, exhausted physically and emotionally, he lost belief and desire to live. The help comes from those, who were the perfect madness to wait. Evans's secret opens. 6-7 books are ignored: Dumbledore is alive, Snape also teaches potions in Hogwarts. OOC of characters.

Comments:

Harry – Adrian

Dudley – Damien

Petunia – Anna Persephone

Vernon – Victor

Voldemort – Tom

Remus – Antuan or Arman

Series: The way home or another universe

Translator notes: This story has been written by Russian fanfiction writer Linnea, I am only translator. Original language is Russian. I got the permission for an author. Thanks for the attention!!

Chapter 1

A letter to nowhere, a letter to no one!

Dudley was standing near the door to the room, which have been occupied by his cousin – Harry Potter for five years, during summers. He was simply standing and looking at sleeping cousin, who could easily remind a ghost – emaciated, tired person with set of painful wrinkles, and with thin, almost transparent body. Dudley silently came in, approached the bad, lifted the blanket, which has fallen to the floor, and carefully wrapped up his sleeping cousin, then he cast away the loc of the dark hair, which has fallen to a forehead, and gently touched Harry's cheek.

"Sleep. You need it. You must."

He looked at sleeping Harry one more time, Dudley approached the table, where lists of used up parchment were scattered. He gathered all the lists and left the room quietly closing the door.

He quickly walked along the corridor, entered his room and sat on the bed. He couldn't dare to do something. He gathered all his forces and began to read. He didn't know how much time had passed while he was reading tens small used up pages, but it wasn't important. The last parchment is read, Dudley has lifted his head and looked out of the window, silent tears flew on his cheeks. He couldn't do anything to stop it and he didn't want.

Dudley rose from the bed, approached the desk, got a key from casket and opened the top box of the table. He stood there next to an open box of the table with parchments in his hands, thoughtfully looking out of the window. Gradually thoughtfulness in eyes was replaced by determination. Dudley has pulled out a folder from a box and has carelessly thrown it on a table, It wasn't of interest for him, but really important were sheets of parchment, which were laying under the folder. Those were the same sheets of parchments, like these he held in his hands. There were a lot of. He has pulled out all of them and resolutely left the room.

He came downstairs into a drawing room. Vernon and Petunia Dursley puzzly looked at there son.

"Duddlykins?! What Happened?" Petunia looked with horror at her son, whose cheeks were wet with tears.

"Mum! Dad! You need to hear this. But don't interrupt me, just listen. Please."

"Dudley, son, what…" Vernon begun.

"Please! Listen to me," interrupted Dudley.

"OK" told Vernon and Petunia together exchanging glances. They have never seen there son acting like this before.

"I want to read you something. I don't want you trying to interrupt or stop me. You really need to hear this," Dudley looked at his parents with despair, then he took his place in the one of the arm-chairs.

Silence filled the room for several minutes. Dudley was sorting some sheets, which he was holding on his lap, finally, he took one in his hands, lifted his head and looked at his parents.

This night, there was only one person sleeping on Number Four Privet Drive. Though it was difficult to call it a dream, it looked more like drowsiness. If somebody was watching the house this night, he would see a very strange picture. The light burnt on the grand floor all nigh long. And if somebody has glanced in a window, he would see stranger picture - Dursley family sat in a drawing room: the head of the house - Vernon Dursley was absolutely pale, his wife silently cried, having seized in a hand of the husband with a death grip, their son was reading aloud some papers and tears flew down his pale cheeks without a stop. They didn't notice how much time had passed, right now it didn't exist for them. There were only those sheets of parchment, and words, written on them.

It was already morning when Dudley finished reading the last parchment. His voice was become absolutely hoarse after hours of non-stop reading. Silence has filled the room again.

"It is the letter, which is never and nowhere to be sent. It is the letter which addressed to no one. Perhaps, it should have never been read," Vernon Dursley voice broke the silence in the house, "A letter to nowhere, a letter to no one". Vernon was looking with the empty look into the wall before him. His wife, who was sitting next to him and holding his hand, as it was a life buoy, was shaking and mattered without a stop:

"We have to do something, we have to do something, we have to do something…"

"Mum, dad…"

"We have to…" Petunia suddenly stopped and looked at her sun and then at her husband:

"I need to talk with you, to tell you something".

"Petunia…" Vernon looked puzzled, "We need to decide what to do".

"I know, Vernon", Petunia was looking to her husband, "I am sorry".

"God, what for?" Vernon looked at his wife with concern.

"Mum?!"

"I know what we need to do, I hope you will forgive me, especially you, Dudley.

"Mum, you are scaring me," Dudley was looking at his mother with fear. "What do you want to do with Hurry? Mum, he is…"

"Don't worry, Dudley, we will help Harry. I know what we need to do," Petunia drastically rose from the sofa, "Vernon, Dudley, I have something to tell you, but we don't have time for this. If we want to save Harry we need to act right now. Are you with me?"

"Petunia?"

"Are you with me?"

"If this will help Harry, then yes, I am with you, mum".

"Me too, me too. But what are we going to do? What have you decided?"

"Dudley, I need you to stay with Harry. Watch after him".

"Of course, mum, no Problems".

"Vernon, We need to go, we have only a couple of hours to do everything".

"Of course darling. But where are we going?"

"To Diagon Alley, Gringotts".

"WHERE???!!"

"Diagon Alley, Gringotts. But we should visit one person first. Let's go Vernon. I will explain you everything on the way. We don't have much time. Dudley, I believe in you".

"Don't worry, mum. But I hope you will explain everything, right?"

"Certainly, Vernon!" Petunia was about to exit the home. Vernon with the absolutely shocked expression of his face left the house after his wife. Dudley spent another minute watching the closed door, then he turned around and came upstairs to his cousin's room.

At 9o'clock in the evening on July, 1st, 1996 the house Number 4 Private Drive, in small English town has become empty. There were not any member of the Dursley family, and Harry Potter was also absolutely absent. No one in the magic world noticed how and where "The-boy-who-lived" disappeared.

Neither 2nd and 3d of July, nor later, nobody has paid attention that Dursleys and there dissolute nephew are not present, and that in the evenings the light is not burning in the house, that no one enters it.

The house has become empty. No one lived there anymore.

Translator notes, I am not the Author of the story. The author is Russian fanfic writer Linnea, I am just a translator, I got the permission from the author for the translation! Thanks. And please leave your review. It would be really good to see it, No Jokes, I am telling the truth!


	2. Disappearance

Hello Again, second chapter has been translated. Thanks to Linnea, the author of this wonderful fic. I hope that you will enjoy this as much as I do.

Chapter 2 Disappearance

Morning on July 31st at Number 12, Grimmauld Place has begun with the cleaning and preparation for the holiday. Everyone was supposed to meet Harry Potter here and celebrate his birthday.

"Mum! When would Harry be taken here?" Was heard the voice or Ron Weasley from the second floor.

"At one pm, he would be sent after". Answered Molly Weaseley. She has spent a couple of hours in the kitchen preparing some food for the celebration.

"So long," has whimpered Ron turning to Hermione Granger.

"Well, not so long. Besides, he will be here soon. Have you received a single letter from him during all this time?" Asked Hermione still wiping the dust.

"I haven't. But you know, we are not allowed to write him. May be he was also told not to write us". Answered Ron, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah. But still, it's all odd. Not a single letter. This doesn't look like Harry".

"Nah, nothing could happen with him. He possibly was suffering because of Sirius, so he didn't want to communicate with anyone. Wanted to be left alone. Soon he would be taken here and everything would be fine," Ron again shrugged his shoulders.

"May be, you are right," Hermione agreed.

So, behind all these cleaning and preparation time of a meeting with Harry has come. By One o'clock in the afternoon everyone who was in the house, have gathered in the drawing room pending.

At 13:15 Remus Lupin has arrived. He was as pail as chalk.

"Remus?! What happened?" Molly Weaseley looked at the arrived man with concern.

"And where is Harry? You were supposed to take him with you, professor," Hermione asked puzzly looking at the werewolf.

"He was not there," Lupin told quietly, intimidately looking at people, "I need to contact Dumbledore immediately".

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Hermione exclaimed. Molly Weaseley was looking at werewolf with horror. Ron was looking at His mother, Hermione and Lupin not understanding the situation.

Remus rushed to the fireplace:

"Headmaster office, Hogwarts".

Within a second the Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire.

"Remus, what happened?"

"Harry disappeared".

"What do you mean disappeared?" Headmaster of Hogwarts was speechless for a moment, "I will come in a second".

"What happened with Harry? What do you mean he has disappeared? Professor, what happened?" Ginny Weasley was looking at Lupin with the same horror that was written on the faces of all present people.

Within a minute in the drawing room at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, appeared Headmaster of Hogwarts, Severus Snape and Minerva MacGonagall.

"Remus, explain, what do you mean, Harry disappeared?" Demanded Dumbledore interrogatively looking at Lupin.

"Oh, Potter again! I should have guessed," Snape rolled his eyes.

"Severus," dropped Dumbledore not looking at potions master.

"He was not there, Headmaster. There was no one in the house. Neither Harry, nor Dursleys. The house is empty," Remus felt it difficult to talk.

"This boy decided to show that he is celebrity again." Potions master twisted his lips.

"Severus, please. This is not the time for your stinging remarks," Dumbledore said reproachfully and turned to Lupin. "What do you mean the house is empty?"

"It's empty. Empty for a long time," Lupin lost his temper. "Who was supposed to watch the house? Why haven't anyone seen what happened? Where did they vanish?"

"Perhaps they left for a rest?" Minerva MacGonagall proposed. Snape twisted with contempt. 'The world turns around this boy, and he just can't simply stay calm', - Looking at people who gathered in the drawing room thought Snape.

"What do you mean the house has been empty for a long time?" Asked Dumbledore again.

"The house has been empty for at least a month now. No one lives there. All the things are at there places: tableware, furniture, clothes. Only people are missed. Everything is in perfect order, except for dust is everywhere. Headmaster, no one has been living in that house for at least a month. Why haven't anyone known it?" Lupin was sitting in the arm-chair lowering his head and rocking back and forth. He was devastated. Lily, James, Sirius, and now Harry.

"We should immediately gather the order meeting. Immediately," Dumbledore was in horror.

Harry vanished. During first days Headmaster tried to hide the fact of disappearance of Harry, but rumors have been spread across the magical England rather fast. It became impossible to hide the obvious. No one expected such a turn of events. Firstly everyone was sure that in a couple of days Harry will be found. But all attempts to find out what exactly had happened on Number 4 Private Drive were useless. It was also odd that nothing had vanished from the house except for people. People can't completely disappear. Order members tried to held some investigation, they even visited Vernon Dursley's work, but couldn't find out anything new. The only answer they have got was – mister Dursley haven't appeared at work since July the 1st. So that's how the date of disappearance of Dursley and Harry Hotter became known. It was possible to keep in secret the disappearance of the boy-who-lived for only 2 weeks, then this secret became a reality for all magical Britain.

In the middle August Voldemort summoned his inner circle, to give some tasks to his most faithful Death Eaters, for the nearest weeks. Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were standing next to him.

"Severusss! Do you have news for me?" Hissed Voldemort.

"My Lord, Potter Vanished," quickly told Snape. Malfoy carefully, for nobody to notice, pushed him in the side.

"VANISHED?" Voldemort was staring at Snape. Potions master stood on one knee and lowered his head.

"Yes, My Lord. The order is looking for him everywhere".

"Escaped?"

"Most likely, yes," answered Snape.

Voldemort's laugh filled the hall, making everyone chill.

"Well, escaped. Find him! Bring him to me! Alive!" Hissed Dark lord. "Dismissed, this is your only task".

Death Eaters left the hall. Malfoy pulled Snape's hand and whispered:

"Why have you told him about Potter?"

"It was necessary".

"Is it Idea of our headmaster?"

"No, but it was necessary".

"Everyone who cares will be looking for boy now".

"I don't think he will be found".

"Why?"

"If Dumbledore can't find him, we even less so. I think this time Potter acted very clever or somebody decided to act clever for him".

"We'll see, we'll see". Said Malfoy, thoughtfully looking at Snape.

But all undertaken measures were vain. The boy had vanished, as if he had never existed. No one could find out what had happened – neither Ministry and aurors, nor Order of the Phoenix and Death Eaters.

Voldemort's attempts to contact Potter using there link have failed. At the other end was no one. But once, the connection appeared for a short time, but has brought such pain that the Dark lord fought in convulsions on a floor and has strained a throat from mad shouts, and then everything stopped. And no matter how many times he tried to get into Potter's mind, nothing happened. 'Weather the connection is torn off, which is impossible, or the boy is dead', - such thoughts soared in the head of the Dark lord. With each day his mood was more and more spoiled, he became more aggressive, which lead to the result of the huge quantity of Cruciatus curses, so that his poor followers could hardly move there feet.

And The-boy-who-lived vanished without a trace, like he has never existed. Days passed, then weeks, and then months. Nothing… All magic world was in shock.

T/N

Thank you very much for reading, Please leave review!

Thanks a lot


	3. Anders return

Hello again, a new chapter is translated for you, Thanks to LINNEA, the Author of this story, enjoy

###########################################################################

Chapter3 Anders return

On July, 1st, 1997 two young men were standing in a lobby of London airport. One of them - not very high had silver-white hair, his eyes were of color of a sea wave, harmonious and improbably graceful young man - was possibly 16-17 years old. The second one – higher, brown-haired young man with dark blue eyes, an athletic, brawny figure – was may be 18-19 years old. Young men were quietly talking and did not pay any attention to people who wached them with silent amazement. These two chic young men received sighs from all females who were present in the airport building, and not only from them. The hand of a brown-haired man laid on a shoulder of the blonde, and his air hadn't favored anyone to the acquaintance with this pair. Both young men have unconditionally been recognized as aristocrats. Their manners, behavior and clothes testified exactly about it.

"Damien, Adrian," beautiful female voice sounded in the hall.

Both young men turned around and smiles blossomed on there faces:

"Yes, mum. Do you need any help?" asked brown-haired one.

"No. Thank you, Damien. The car is already near the exit. Let's go. Your father would come in a five minutes, let's not wait for him".

"All right".

Young men approached beautiful fair-haired woman, who was possibly forty years old; and moved to the exit of the airport together. Having approached the doors, the woman has turned around looked with a smile at the stately, dark-haired man, who appeared at the distant end of lobby. The man took a view of the hall, met woman's eyes and hurried to an exit.

Everyone, who was present at the lobby of the airport, fallowed with there eyes representatives of this family, until the moment when they disappeared from there vision. Rumble of whispers was heard in the hall: 'Who are they? Where are they from? Oh, have you seen them? Unbelievably, beautiful family'.

Black limousine was standing at the airport doors. Young men got into the car, changing playful remarks among themselves. Dark-haired man came to the blond woman and stopped next to her:

"Anna, is everything alright? I have noticed that Adrian looks rather tired".

"Darling, everything is fine. Soon we will be at home, and Adrian just needs some rest. Everything would be fine".

"I hope so. Flight was still rather difficult. We should have flied on our own plane. It would have been easier, and boys wouldn't be so tired".

"Victor," said woman, reproachfully looking at her husband "You know very well, why we have flown on this flight".

"Yes, of course. But I still worry".

"Oh…", sighed Anna.

"Milady, we are ready to ride", Limousine driver bowed to the woman.

"Yes, Paul, of course. Victor?"

"Yes, let's go".

The man helped his wife to get to the limousine and then got there himself. The car moved on the way to departure from the airport.

"Boys, how you?" asked Victor, addressing to young men.

"Everything's fine, daddy," answered Damien

"What about you, Adrian?" Victor addressed to the blonde with a smile, "Are you tired?"

"No, not much. Though the flight, was long, you know, I don't like to fly on the plains", answered Adrian with a faint smile.

"I know. But we couldn't do it another way," told the man, looking at the boy with a slight guilt.

"Don't worry, I understand".

"So, my dear men. We would be riding for thirty minutes. I suppose that everything is ready in the manor. Three-four days we should spend in London, to settle all affairs: to make some inquiries for your transfer to school, and some other details. And then we will go to Anders-manor".

"Dear, do you think that three-four days would be enough? Do you have any idea, what will begin here when everyone finds out that Anders family has returned to England after all those years?"

"Actually, De Vera Anders, darling".

"It doesn't matter. De Vera more popular in Colombia, but in England…"

"Sweetheart," Anna begun sincerely, "De Vera is a pureblood clan, and this tells about everything. Yes Anders is a very ancient English clan and yes, we have returned. But. I am not going to spend more time then should be spent for all affairs".

"Yeah, someone definitely won't feel too well…" told Adrian, looking out of the window.

"Darling?" Anna looked at the blond with astonishment.

"I say, someone won't feel too well, when you are in temper". Adrian said seriously, bravely looking at the woman.

"Ha, ha, ha" Damien burst out laughing, "Oh, my God, Adrian, only you can make mum so astonished with your remarks. But if to be honest, I also don't envy those who will meet mum during these four days".

"Damien?!"

"I have been Damien for almost seventeen years, you know… As well as Adrian".

"My God, what kind of sons do I have".

"You have good sons," grinned Victor.

"By the way, they are your sons too".

"I am not arguing with it".

The car has slowly driven through the gates and moved to the main entrance of the private residence. Travelers could see magnificent park on the left side from the house, and the mansion itself – it was majestic, and it was built during the time of the queen Elizabeth I; well-groomed flower-beds located before the house. The car stopped. Butler opened the car door, and helped the passengers to get out of the limousine.

"Milady Anders, welcome home, to England. Lord De Vera, welcome home. Young lords," butler bowed to misters.

"Thank you".

"Your luggage will be delivered within an hour, Milady. The table is set for the lunch. And rooms are ready for the misters".

"Thank you again".

Anna Persephone De Vera Anders turned to her family and solemnly said:

"Victor Alexander De Vera, Damian Christopher De Vera Anders, Adrian Darius Gabriel De Vera Anders welcome to England, to the Torrengell-hall"

On July, 1st, 1997 one of the most ancient, rich and pureblood clan – Anders, has returned to England.

The same day. Grimmuald – place, 12.

On July, 1st, 1997 Remus Lupin was at Grimmuald-place, 12. Remus sat in a drawing room, and all his thoughts have been occupied by only one person – Harry.

It's been almost a year since anything was known about Harry Potter. Half a year ago, Ministry decided to acknowledge him dead and with some artful ways tried to take hold of Potter's vaults. But then the first and, probably, the most unexpected obstacle appeared before the Ministry - goblins have demanded proofs of the client's death. Representative goblin told: "Show us the body and we will see what is possible to do in this situation!" The odd behavior of this goblin was seen only by several people – it was possible to think that goblins know something that no one else in the magical world knows.

These months were real nightmare for Remus. The day he arrived to Number 4 Private Drive, his personal nightmare had began.

"Flashback. July 31st 1996."

It was about 10 o'clock in the morning, when in a lane, near the house number 4 on Private Drive three people appeared with a slight pop, they were: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor Moody. All three moved to the house, where they should pick up Harry Potter, "Hope of the magical world". Before approaching the house, Remus felt that something was wrong. The air of the house was empty. Moody knocked at the door. Silence. Not a sound for an answer. Three wizards exchanged glances.

"Where could they be?" asked Tonks.

"Hm… we should enter," muttered Moody, holding the wand. "Alohomora".

The door opened. It was silent in the house. Lupin didn't even try to hide his fear any more. He felt that nobody has been living in this house for some time. This house was empty. The roar was heard from behind. Remus turned around sharply and met guilty eyes of Tonks.

"I didn't mean to".

"Tonks, when would you stop crushing everything that you meet on your way?" Tiredly asked Moody.

"There is no one in this house," Remus' fear was rising with every second, and slowly transformed into horror.

"We should look around this house," Moody put his hand on Lupin's shoulder. House was empty. His magical eye has already scanned it, and he could say for sure that no one has been hear for a long time.

It took several minutes to examine the house. Clothes, furniture, tableware, there was even food in the kitchen, all the things are at there places, except for people.

"What could have happened here?" Tonks interrogatively looked at her colleges.

"I don't know, I don't know. God, Harry. Oh God!" Lupin couldn't calm down.

"Lupin, to the headquarters immediately. We should tell everyone. I and Tonks will try to find out, what had happened here," ordered Moody.

Remus apparated to the Grimmuald – place, 12. and the hell has begun.

"And Flashback"

"Remus, how are you?" Nymphadora Tonks sat down on the armrest of the arm-chair where Remus was sitting.

"I don't know," Remus passed his hand over his hair. 'A tiny bit and I will be completely grey-haired' – thought Remus bitterly smiling.

"Harry, where are you? What had happened to you?" Hi said unexpectedly. Tonks looked at him with worry, and placed her hand on his shoulder:

"Remus you can't stay like this. You need to get a hold of yourself. You look like a ghost. You are not visible and audible. As if you try to be dissolved. You weren't like this during the first months," Tonks told slightly smiling, "To tell you the truth, I was frightened back then. You were frightful in anger".

-"onks, They should have watched him. If they were there, nothing would have happened. It's Dumbledore's blame".

"Remus, calm down. I actually came to tell you that the meeting would be held in an hour".

"Ok".

"I will leave?"

"Yes, of course I will stay here till the meeting".

Tonks rose, looked at Remus, sighed heavily and left. Remus only shook his head, watching the girl leave. Only one thing was good, portrait of "dear Mrs. Black" was silent. Once in the heat of anger he has made Mrs. Black silent. How? Hi didn't know answer for this question. But during his presence in the house she persistently kept silent. Everyone was surprised because of it and tried to do everything to make Remus spend as much time at the headquarters as possible.

Remus was in his thoughts again.

"Remus, everyone has gathered". Tonks voice was heard next to him. Lupin looked at her at a loss. He haven't heard when she entered the room.

"Order meeting, Remus".

"Already?! I haven't noticed that time has come".

"I think you have stopped noticing the time at all. Let's go?"

"Yes, yes," answered Lupin rising from his seat.

Tonks and Remus, came to the room expanded with the spatial magic to locate all people. Tonks quickly took one of free armchairs, the second free was next to Snape. Remus twisted but still took this place. A lot has changed for Lupin from the moment of Harry's disappearance. And it concerned the Potions master on the first place.

"Flashback"

"I will kill this old intriguer. How could he do this? Harry was just a toy, a weapon for him. He had spoiled him all his live," Remus rushed around the room like an animal in cage. His hands were clenched in fists, crack from his blow have spread over the wall. Bones of fingers were broken. Lupin was in fury. "He can go to hell with all his ideas. I won't stay in this house. Damn order, can also go to hell. But firstly I will kill him".

Remus rushed to the door, and opened it abruptly. Severus Snape was standing on the doorstep. Remus tried to push him to the chest, to move him from the way.

"Going somewhere, Lupin?" Coldly asked potions master.

"None of your business." Growled Remus

"I don't think so," Snape pushed him in the chest roughly. Werewolf wasn't expecting it and fell on the floor. Snape came in, closed the door, and put a silencing and locking charms. Lupin furiously rose to his feel.

"Sit down!" commanded Snape and took one of the armchairs. "I said sit down".

"Don't dare to order me. Nobody called you here, and we have nothing to talk about," spat Remus.

"Lupin, sit down or I will stupefy you," said Snape coldly.

"What the hell do you need?"

"I think we have something to tell each other".

"We have nothing to…"

"Lupin!" Snape darkly looked at the werewolf. "Believe me we have a lot in common. But I won't advise you to kill the headmaster or leave the order. You will stay alone and, may be, you would even be reckoned as a Death Eater".

Lupin darkly looked at Snape then he came near the bad and sat down.

"That's much better. And now we will talk".

It was a long conversation. Snape told about his life, and spy activity. Lupin shared his experiences, and then there conversation has smoothly turned to Harry. Right then Snape found out all truth about life of the Golden boy, right then he could compare Lupin's story with memories he saw in Harry's head. Before the morning came, two old enemies have come to the agreement. That's how the union of Lupin and Snape was born. Union against the Dark lord and Dumbledore.

"End Flashback"

"We gathered here to decide some matters". Dumbledore began, "we should take the measures to protect our children for the 1st of September. Voldemort continues his attacks…"

"Headmaster," Arthur Weaseley' shout was heard from the corridor, "Albus…"

"What happened, Arthur?" Jumped Molly Weaseley. Everyone puzzly stared at the tousled Arthur. His robe moved down sideways, and his hair almost stood on end.

"My God, darling, what's up? Death Eaters attack?" asked his wife in alarm, running to him.

"What attack? What are you talking about?" exclaimed Arthur.

"Then what's the matter?" Molly stared at her husband with unfocused look. Snape just contemptuously hemmed

- Albus, right now, in the Minister office is Anna Persephone Anders, - quickly told Arthur – From those Anders.

Dumbledore froze. Full silence fell in the room. Dumbledore looked at Arthur Weaseley. 'This can't be. No one alive left in this family. It's not possible… or… Probably. Anders are back to England!'

"Anders?! Those very Anders clan?" was whisper.

"Yes, yes, those Anders," exclaimed Arthur Weaseley.

"Arthur, are you sure?" asked Dumbledore

"Absolutely sure. They are those Anders, headmaster. AND THEY ARE BACK TO ENGLAND!"

Tr/notes: care to leave a review? It would be pleasant for Author and me to see it, thanks a lot!!!


	4. Recollection

Hello Again, Here is another chapter translated for you, enjoy,

All thanks to Linnea, the Author of this fic, and your reviews would be welcome! Translator would also be happy to see them!!

############################################################################

#############################################################################

################################################################################

Chapter 4 Recollection

July swept in a mad rhythm. Anna Persephone Anders represented typhoon, tornado and tenth wave in the same time. How did she managed to solve all matters with family legalization in England, to arrange so that her sons would be studying at Hogwarts on the seventh course, to settle all affairs in Gringotts, to establish relations in the Ministry and then to move to the Anders-manor in four days, has remained a riddle for Adrian. He hadn't had time to come to his senses after the flight and he is already here in the ancient castle which had been standing on this place from the moment of its construction. Scary to imagine – almost 1000 years.

"Yeah, and what would be next?" said Adrian thoughtfully looking out of the window.

"What are you talking about?" Joyfully asked Damian, showing himself on the doorstep of Adrian's apartments.

"Well I am thinking about what would be next. We are here".

"Hmm, time will show," thoughtfully told Damian, "What are you thinking about?"

"I recollect".

"Adrian, is everything ok?"

"Yes, brother. Right now, I just have time to think about everything that happened during this year," Adrian turned to face his brother.

"Yeah, happened is a soft word," Thoughtfully drawled Damian, "Do you know with what everything had begun?"

Adrian looked at his brother with a smile:

"I know with what everything had begun. For every one of us. Firstly for me, then for you, and then…"

"Yes, and then everything turned so fast," Damian, came closer to the window. Adrian moved his feet from the windowsill to give his brother some place. Damian sat himself on the windowsill next to his brother. "You know, I don't regret anything".

"Thank you".

"What for! Everything is just wonderful now and we will cope with everything. Together. Four of us. You are not alone. Remember it. Just remember," Damian seriously looked at Adrian. 'I won't let anyone hurt you. Anyone, Adrian' – thought Damian looking at graceful figure of his brother, which seemed so delicate.

"Where do you think we would be sorted?" Damian suddenly changed the topic.

"Hmm…" Adrian thrown up his head in astonishment, "Why are you suddenly asking me about it?"

"Well, it's interesting…"

"Aha," grinned Adrian, "You have only one way to Slytherin or at the very least to Ravenclaw".

"And what if it would be a Gryffindor?" Asked dark-haired boy with a grin.

"Yeah, Hufflepuff" the blond answered him in the same tone.

"But still, Adrian, what do you think?"

"You know, Damian, I think it would be Slytherin".

"It's because of this pureblood thing?"

"No, not because of the pureblood thing," said Adrian looking at his brother, "because of the blood".

Damian sighed heavily. Turned to the window and looked at the park:

"Yes, because of blood," he thoughtfully drawled, "Then you will end up in Gryffindor".

"No in Slytherin".

"Why?" Damian wondered, "You just told about blood".

"In Slytherin, you'll see. We would be there for sure," Adrian smiled somehow scary "We will be changing all system".

Damian looked at his brother, spent several seconds learning his face and then burst out laughing:

"Oh, Hogwarts has a very bad luck. Hold on Hogwarts! Anders brothers are coming! To brake foundations!" Adrian laughed with Damian:

"Anders to Slytherin!!!" Finishing laughing, Adrian stood from the windowsill "Let's go to the park!"

"Let's go. It's good out there now. By the way, mum asked us not to be late for dinner. As far as I understood, Minister would be there".

"You mean Fudge?"

"Yes, him. I think daddy doesn't like him".

"Dam! Even our saint Anna Persephone can't stand him. I am very surprised by this woman; I thought she would have killed him in the ministry on the 1st of July".

"Yeah, it was fun. Poor thing, he has been stuttering all the time: Anders? Those Anders? But How? It can't be. How could…?" young men burst out laughing again.

"Yes and mum was great, she didn't waste time. She just told: "quickly give me the documents for my family, all your love and favor, here is me, and my family, and yes, Minister, be so kind and please sign the paper which will allow my sons to go to Hogwarts". I think he still doesn't understand what had happened that day," told Adrian still laughing.

"Yeah," drawled Damian, "If he know the truth he would have had a hart attack". Adrian looked at his brother. They were standing next to the summerhouse in the garden, surrounded by magnificent flowers and trees. Apple-tree branches with read, juicy fruits were lying almost on the ground just before the entrance to the summerhouse. Adrian tore away an apple:

"It was definitely a shock. Do you imagine the headlines: "Minister Fudge got a heart attack. The return of He-who-wasn't-waited-for!""

"Oh, who says we have other headlines now. I am already sick of them: "Return of those very Anders!", "Who are those Anders?" Ravings of a madman".

"Ha, ha, ha," Adrian burst out laughing again.

Life went forward on its own speed. Young men enjoyed beautiful days and marvelous views offered near the estate. Days were calm, which allowed to think and to recollect.

#########################################################################

"Flashback Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"

"Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of anything that happens next to them. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light, - He was laughing at her…

"Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous

room, the second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.

The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock".

"It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards

through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing - Sirius had

only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the

curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out…

But as he reached the ground and sprinted towards the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the

chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry…"

"And Flashback"

##########################################################################

Young man shuddered and pressed his forehead to the glass. Memories, they cause so much pain.

"It would have been so much easier without remembering everything, without feeling anything," He whispered softly.

"Everything will be alright," another voice was heard in the silence. "You just need to believe it".

"Do you believe it?" Young man turned to his interlocutor.

"Yes, I do," answered another one. "What are you thinking about?"

"I am not thinking I am recollecting".

"What?"

"The end of my fifth year in the school".

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, it's easier when you are next to me. I… It's so hard," Words were so quiet, that is was almost impossible to hear. The young man sat cuddling his forehead to the glass. Suddenly, he was embraced, and within a second the chin of his interlocutor was on his vertex:

"May be you want to talk?"

"No, just stay with me while I am recollecting…"

##########################################################################

"Flashback. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"

It was his fault Sirius had died; it was all his fault. If he, Harry, had not been stupid enough to

fall for Voldemort's trick"… If only, if only… He have been waiting for Dumbledore at his office, and then they had a talk, difficult, scary.

"Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human…"

"THEN - I - DON'T - WANT - TO - BE - HUMAN!" Harry roared, and he seized the delicate

silver instrument from the spindle legged table beside him and flung it across the room; it

shattered into a hundred tiny pieces against the wall."

It was not the last object, which was broken that day at the headmaster's office. Harry's pain and fury needed exit and this exit has been found in destruction. Dumbledore didn't try to stop his student from destruction of his office. And then there were words… words…words. Words which he has believed that minute. He was listening to that person, person, whom he believed, whom he blindly trusted.

And then there were the prophesy:

"The one with the power to vanquish the- Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies … and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not … and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies …"

"And Flashback"

###########################################################################

"Do you remember the prophesy?" Young man tiredly lean on the other one, who was embracing him.

"Yes, I remember it. You just recalled how you have heard it?"

"Yes".

"May be that's enough?"

"You know, I think that it's the right time for this. I need to go through it right now. And live further. Will you stay?"

"I am here".

"Thank you".

Silence. Two men next to the window. One is sitting on the wide windowsill and looks out of the window; another one is standing behind his back and embracing the first one's shoulders. They are recollecting each one his own…

##############################################################################

"Flashback. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix "

When the train arrived to the platform from Hogwarts, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weaseley and even Fred and George were meeting Harry.

"Well," Said Lupin with a slight smile, "We thought we might have a little chat with your aunt

and uncle before letting them take you home."

"I dunno if that's a good idea," Said Harry at once.

"Oh, I think it is," Growled Moody, who had limped a little closer. "That'll be them, will it,

Potter?"

And then there was an interesting conversation between wizards and his relatives. Moody had scared a lot Dursleys back then.

"And Flashback"

##############################################################################

"You know, it was rather funny to look at you back then". Young man smiled softly, turning his head to look at his interlocutor.

"When?" He asked in perplexity.

"Back then, on the platform".

"Ah, then," And the laugh was heard.

"Well I wouldn't say it was funny, would I?" A voice was heard from the other side of the room. Two young men near the window turned around. In the armchair, next to the fireplace a man was sitting, he was about 40-45 years old, stately, dark-haired, in a very exclusive suit.

"How long have you been here?" Asked young man.

"Long enough".

"You know all this show brought me a lot of delight back then," Said the boy looking at dark-haired man.

"I can imagine," hemmed the man. "Come here".

Within a few seconds three men were sitting near the fireplace – the older one and two young blond and brown-haired who looked like 17-18 years old.

"Are you sure that everything is fine?" Concern was heard in the voice of the man, and his glance was very serious.

"Yes, it's just some memoirs. I need to go through it, bethink and leave it in the past," Young man looked at the man before him with gratitude, and then looked at his neighbor. "I am grateful that you are here with me. It all has become easier".

"You can always count on us. Now, always," quiet woman's voice was strong but gentle. The boy rose from the chair and walked over to the woman. A few seconds he was standing and looking into the eyes of this beautiful woman who has replaced his mother, no, not replaced, who has become his mother. He embraced her fitful and said:

"Thank you, mother".

She smiled and stroked his blond hair, which fall just below his shoulders with a beautiful wave. The young man raised his head, took a step aside, to stand next to his mother and then looked at everyone with crafty eyes.

"What is it on your mind?" Brown haired boy asked with a slight interest. Man and a woman also looked at there blond. He again craftily looked at them, went to the shelves, and pulled out a bottle of champagne and four glasses. The cork was off with a clap, champagne was poured into the glasses with a slight hissing. Young man took the glasses and looked at his peer:

"Help me".

Brown-haired came to his brother, took two glasses, returned to the fireplace and gave one to his father. Everyone was looking at blond with question. He, then came to his mother and gave her the glass, with the smile he said:

"Happy birthday, Harry Potter! Happy full age day!"

It was 31st of July. And they were the only people in the wizarding world, who were drinking for Harry Potter's birthday with smiles on there faces.

##################################################################################

##########################################################################################

T/N

Thanks a lot to those, who have read, and to those who leave there reviews! It is always nice to see them, so take a hint!

Thank you Linnea, for writing such a good story and for letting me to translate it!!!


	5. Two choices:

Chapter 5 Two choices: to live or to die; to let die or to save.

Thank you for your attention, I am glad that people are reading this wonderful fic which Linnea had written for you. I hope you will enjoy it and will not find my mistakes which I could make while translating. Enjoy.

#############################################################################

#############################################################################

###########################################################################

#############################################################################

##############################################################################

After getting out of Uncle Vernon's car, which was parked near the house, and taking his things, Harry immediately went to his room. Dudley, evilly looking at the back of his cousin, began to make plans of revenge for all insults which they suffered from these "freaks" at the station. But he had some strange feeling he wasn't able to understand. The feeling of something inevitable. Something was going to happen, and it is ought to happen soon. Dudley tried to reject this unusual feeling, but nothing worked. He was sure that it was connected with his "freak" cousin. Evilly shutting the door with a bang, this little elephant tramped to his room.

"I will make him sit up," Muttering under his breath, Dudley collapsed on the bad.

Downstairs, Vernon and Petunia Dursley were gravelly looking at the direction of the second floor. They were really scared after the treats of the terrible man, if 'he' was actually a man. But the feeling that something bad is imminent was disturbing Petunia Dursley.

"Darling, may be we will leave the boy alone, let him do whatever he wants?"

Vernon gravelly looked at his wife and within a moment nodded in approval.

"Yes, it will be better this way," he agreed. That's how Vernon and Petunia Dursley came to the general solution leave there nephew alone, They have to outlive two months with him and may be, he would be taken off earlier, one never know.

Tense expectation was flying in this house. This waiting wasn't long.

His first day on Privet Drive Harry spent in his room. He was laying on his bad, looking at the ceiling. And the only thought was in his mind like a punishment: 'Why Sirius? Why he?' He didn't have forces. He should stand up and sort out his things. But again he didn't have forces nor the desire to do anything. He was just lying. Seconds passed, then minutes and then hours. He felt himself tired and then the boy drifted to sleep. But it would be better not to sleep at all. Child, having a catnap, feeling tired, with the pain in his chest from the loss, wasn't ready to face the day of the Sirius death, which was mixed with visions from Voldemort, again and again. Were these visions real, or were they sent by his enemy, he didn't know. Restless sleep. Groan. Quiet whisper of chapped lips:

"Sirius, Sirius, come back".

Scream at night. Scream of pain and misery.

He saw Death Eaters, headed by his personal enemy killing and torturing some family: middle-aged couple, a girl about his age, and twin boys twelve years old. He saw their pain, their death. He was hurting with them, he was dying with them.

Having woken up from his scream, Harry couldn't understand where he was. He was still in that house, where unfamiliar people have died. Touching his bad with his hands, he found his glasses. Looking through the room he understood:

"I am at the Dursleys. I am home".

Having getting up from the bad, Harry moved to the small window. He should gather his thoughts, understand and accept all that had happened. But he just didn't want to accept all that. How can he take the death of Sirius. The knowledge, that he is the only one, who can save this magical world, was killing him. Yes, it is a big responsibility, but right now, grieving about his loss, he could not think about it. So, with these thoughts, Harry had been sitting until the morning.

At nine o'clock in the morning a shout was heard from the kitchen: "Potter, do you need a special invitation? Breakfast!"

Harry got up from the floor where he was sitting and left the room for the kitchen. The push in his back was a complete surprise for him. Only the reaction of the seeker saved him from the fall. He managed to grasp the rail, but still he sprained his ankle. The pain has came into his body and mind like a thin needle. Satisfied and smirking Dudley went tramping near Harry, hitting him hard in the ribs with his elbow. Harry slowly straightened himself up and walked to the next rung. Clenching his teeth from pain in his leg, Harry continued to walk down the stairs. Limping, he came in to the kitchen and looked at the satisfied cousin. Dudley, happy with his little revenge, as he thought, triumphantly looked at Harry. Slowly smirk began to slide from his face, something was wrong, something was absolutely wrong. Dudley could not understand what was disturbing him. No, he was not afraid of Harry. He has carefully designed his revenge. But something obviously went wrong. But what? And then Dudley's eyes locked with Harry's. His heart skipped the beat. Nothing, there was nothing in those eyes. What could have happen in one night? He was different at the station. What happened this night?

Dudley heard some groans, from the room of his cousin, heard his cry. Oh, he was happy to gloat that moment. He was pleased that this "freak" felt bad. This only made his revenge sweeter. Let him be worse, much worse.

But now, at this very moment, looking into the emerald .... Emerald? Stop, and why is it his eyes look almost black? Where is the green color? Dudley suddenly clearly understood - these eyes were dead, there was no life there, only pain and despair. Dudley's heart once again missed the beat, the little heart of the fat egoist trembled. Dudley eyes followed every move of his cousin. He saw that he was hurt. His leg was certainly damaged. Watching Harry, Dudley was strenuously thinking. He had only one question: What could have happen with him?

"Thank you, aunt Petunia. Do I have to do something today?" Harry's voice was lack of any hint on intonation. Vernon sent worried look to his wife.

"No. You may stay in your room".

"Uncle Vernon?" The question itself wasn't present in his voice.

"No, you may go".

Harry rose from his seat, his face wry from pain, and slowly and carefully stepping on his left foot, made his way to his room. Dudley have been watching carefully every move of his cousin. He had made a decision. His revenge will wait, he must find out what is going on with his cousin. The very same question was bothering his parents. Dadley rose from his seat:

"I don't want anymore, I will be in my room," and Dudley left the kitchen.

"What's going on Petunia, he wasn't like this yesterday. Not at all".

"I know, Vernon. You heard him at night. Something had happened in his school," Petunia shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes were moving around the kitchen.

"I told you, there will be no good from that school," she looked at Vernon. "Darling, I think we shouldn't do anything, let everything be like it goes".

"Of course, I agree".

Having returning to his room, Harry has laid on the bad. He had to think. Too many thoughts, too many indefinite conclusions he made up this night. He didn't want to sleep, but he knew he had to, and that meant that he would have dreams about Sirius and visions from Voldemort – truthful, or not, it doesn't matter anymore. Perhaps this night had been the most productive in Harry's life, productive in the meaning of comprehension of events that took place in his life: death of his parents, childhood at the Dursleys, 5 years at Hogwarts. One thing he knew for sure now – he doesn't trust Dumbledore anymore. Headmaster took too much upon himself. Now, after scanning his memories and thoughts he came to the conclusion, that there weren't any mistakes of the old man, these were intelligently directed actions. One child can not solve problems of the entire world. No, he didn't blame headmaster, he didn't have hatred for that, he's just stopped to take this person as worthy of trust. Right now Harry was thinking who he can trust and how much. He made a decision - if within three days no one would have send him the letter, he would make his choice.

Comprehending his highly busy, but very short life, Harry was unaware what was happening around him. This wasn't interesting for him in fact. He haven't seen Dudley shooting him looks, nor have he seen the worry of his aunt and uncle. He haven't seen the world changing around him.

Three days. Three days he believed and waited. Three days Dudley was watching his cousin slowly fading away. Three days Petunia and Vernon were sharing with each other those worried looks.

He haven't got any letters, no one came nearby to wonder how he have been. No one cared what was going on with the hero of the magical world. Slowly, very slowly the light of life was disappearing from his eyes.

It was June 20th when Harry had made up his mind. During that terrible first night at Privet Drive he decided that he has a choice – To live or to die. All those days he was waiting, he still had some hope. But now, hope was no more. Young man, still a child, who have seen so mush pain and sorrow in his life, had made a choice – to die. He had nothing to live for. But now, this very minute of his choice he understood what he has to do, to do for himself. No one will ever see it, never.

Harry rose from the bed, and came to his track, took out a quill, ink and the parchment. He took a sit at the tacky table he had in his room, and began to write. He was writing a letter addressed to himself. This letter was to no one, it will never be sent anywhere. Words were flowing like stream, words… the cry of the soul of nearly dead child.

Parchments, parchments. A lot of them, they were falling on the floor. He knew that no one needed them, no one will read them. He was just writing, but the pain didn't want to leave, it settled deep down his soul. The choose had been made – death. But right now, this very minute, one person was against this choice, it was Dudley Dursley. Dudley Dursley, who was the only one who read this letter from the first day of the writing process.

On June, 30th at number 4 Privet Drive, one man also made a choice: to save Harry Potter.

#############################################################################

#############################################################################

#############################################################################

#############################################################################

#############################################################################

################################################################################

"Flashback"

Dudley couldn't calm down after that unfortunate breakfast. The wish to find out what happens with his "freak" cousin, was nearly maniacal. And this wasn't because of the warm feelings one would assume he had for his cousin. He was still sure that he wants to cause pain, break him or even destroy. Daudley was telling himself emphatically that Harry's condition is interesting for him, because he can find out the most weak places of his cousin, to hurt him the most.

"I don't pity him, at all," Dudley was telling himself day after day.

For the first several days he just observed. He was watching those slow changes in his cousin. Firstly he refused dinner, next morning, haven't joined for breakfast. Dudley knew that Harry didn't have anything till lunch time. But during lunch he was just playing food on his plate. Next dinner was even worse – a glass of juice.

Dudley knew that his parents weren't going to give him loads of work, starve him or keep him on some foolish diet. During his observations he understood that his parents were very worried. He saw the glances his parents were shooting at his cousin, they were full of anxiety, but they were doing nothing and the state of the boy was getting worse with each passing day.

Dudley stopped meetings with his so-called friends, he wasn't concerned with there ideas of mutilation of "dweebs". He had the purpose now: find out one thing, 'what had happened with Harry Potter?'

Five days passed from the moment of Harry's arrival to Privet Drive. His whole appearance was filled with despair. Black circles under his eyes, eyes itself lost its emerald color, and the tiredness, was seen in his every movement, and then completely extinct glance. That's was the sight of Harry, which Dudley saw on the 20th of June.

Dudley, left home in the morning, and hasn't seen his cousin till the dinner time, because Harry didn't come out from his room for breakfast. Dudley decided to spend this morning thinking about everything he had seen. Having left home, Dudley went to the park. After going deep to the park, Dudley took a sit on one of the benches. He had a lot to think about. He was troubled by his own feelings. All thoughts about the revenge and causing a lot of pain to his cousin were no more. Harry, felt too much pain, it was present in his every glance and never left his eyes at all. His eyes were loosing the light with every hour. He was not well.

"Damn, what's going on with him?" Sharply shaking his head asked Dudley the empty space.

"Have you tried to ask this question to a person you are thinking about so hard at the moment?" came voice from the right. Dudley turned around sharply and faced calm blue eyes of the elder woman. Looking at the woman with amazement, Dudley was lost in thoughts to hear what she asked.

"What?"

"I was just asking, why don't you ask that person you are thinking about what is going on with him?"

Dudley was looking at the woman with awe:

"No, I can't"

"Why? This is so simple"

"It's not that simple as it may seem". Told Dudley. "I was tormenting him for 15 years. Why would he answer me".

Dudley looked at the woman again and them turned his gaze to the park road, and then again at the woman.

"And could you…" Dudley started

"What?"

"You… Could you please…"

"You want to ask me something?"

"No. I want to tell you," Dudley spoke. "Would you mind to listen?"

Woman looked at the young man, who was too fat for his age, and told:

"Fine. I will listen to you. Would you let me give you a couple of advises afterwards?"

"Yes, I…" Dudley hesitated. But he had already made a decision. These 5 days were the most strange in his life. He never got up that early, it was hard to wake him up even for breakfast, and then he went back to sleeping after the breakfast was over. But for the last 5 days he has been up at 7 in the morning, and it was his decision. Dudley sighted.

"You know, this all started very long time ago, almost 15 years ago, when my mother found my cousin on the doorstep of our house…" began Dudley. At first it was difficult for him to talk. Dudley understood that he can't tell everything and the main was to present Harry like a normal person, not a wizard. Soon his speech became slow. This strange boy, who invented "Harry Hunting", tried to sting his cousin in the most painful manner was telling to an absolute stranger the story of Harry Potter, of course slightly changed. He wasn't just telling the story of the teenager, who was absolutely alone in this world, he was disbosoming to her. Minutes passed, then hours but the boy was talking and talking. If at the beginning it was just a narration, but slowly there were emotions of the speaker heard in every word of the story. He didn't even pay any attention to what he was talking about, he was just talking and talking and talking.

"And then everything changed. I know he's not just ill. Something happened to him. I think that there in his school something happened. And on the station he was just hiding everything from his friends," Dudley was just whispering now. He looked at the woman's eyes and quietly told her. – "I think … he broke down".

They sat in silence for some short time, Woman was sitting and looking at the trees and passing people, expression pensive. It was a difficult story. A story about life of different but so much alike teens.

"Just melt the ice in your heart…" said woman thoughtfully. Dudley looked at her in awe.

"Melt the ice?"

"Yes, open your heart. What do you feel now for your cousin. You feel only pity for him?"

"Pity?! No I don't feel pity for him, I just…"

"What?"

"I don't know, I don't understand".

"Young man", smiled the woman, "Just melt the ice in your heart", she touched his chest where his heart was. "Melt it and listen".

Woman rose from the bench and looked at Dudley with a smile:

"That's the only advice I will give you"

Dudley watched woman walking away from the park. "Just melt the ice in your heart" these wards were burning in his soul. Looking at the watch, he raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was half past seven in the evening.

"I haven't even noticed…"

Dudley rose and went home. He now felt much better; it was like a huge weight fell from his shoulders. He knew his mistakes now…

When he walked into the house, Dudley found out that everyone is at the kitchen, judging by the wonderful smells of food and the sound of plates. After staying at the lobby for a minute he took his way to the kitchen. Smiling and ready to say hi to his parents, he stepped into the kitchen and froze. 'God, what had happened? What is it?' hi thought. Horror slowly paralyzed Dudley. His eyes never left the figure of Harry. This boy, sitting at the table, was completely indifferent to everything. There was no life in that emerald eyes of his, they were dead. Even yesterday there was life, small amount of life but it was there, he remembered it for sure. Firstly Dudley thought that his parents told him something or did something to him, but after a brief look to them, he knew he was mistaken. 'It's not them! Then who? What did they do to him?' was the only thought in his brain.

Silently Dudley came to the table and took his place. His mother gave him his plate also silently. Despite staying without food today Dudley didn't want any. At all. He was thinking again and again but still couldn't understand what was the reason for such a condition of his cousin. Harry moved his full plate from himself.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia, I will go to my room".

Petunia Dursley just nodded. Her husband glanced after his nephew, just like his son. 'What is going on?' was the question that disturbed this entire family.

After thanking his mother for dinner, triggering a completely stricken glances from his parents, Dudley went to his room, he had a lot to think about. When he was on the second floor, he noticed that the door to his cousin's room was open. He came to have a look, what he saw was Harry, who was sitting at the table and writing something. Dudley never knew how much time he was standing there and watching. He was looking at the falling papers which were flowing slowly till they reached the floor. Slowly and quietly he left, and came to his own room. He knew what to do now, he has to read those papers. He has to know what Harry was writing.

Late at night, Dudely quietly, not to make any noise was near the room of his cousin. The door was opened and he saw that Harry was sleeping. He knew the dream he had was not a pleasant one, Harry was tossing on the bed and moaning. Dudley's heart sank. It was not a pity. What he felt was pain, pain for this skinny boy.

Picking up one of the sheets, Dudley began to read. He nearly dropped the parchment when he understood that this is the same story that he was telling to absolutely unknown woman several hours ago. But it was not just a story, every word on these brown parchments was screaming about hopelessness, pain and loneliness. Dudley was sitting on the floor in his cousin's room, and was reading and reading. And the ice in his heart was melting. Reading the story of Harry Potter, story about his early ages, about his dreams and hopes, he began feeling sick. Because he, with his own hands, helped to turn the life of this kid, his brother into a hell. 'BROTHER?!' Dudley froze. He just understood what that woman wanted to tell him. He melted the ice in his heart, he heard it was telling him that Harry is his Brother.

Ten days, nights to be exact, Dudley has been coming to Harry's room to read the written sheets. He found out a lot of things from those parchments. But day after day the desire of death was more and more obvious in those papers. Dudley learned about Harry's life at school, about his friends and enemies, about the world of magic his cousin belongs to, about his first successes and falls, and about his teaches and beloved people. There were some moments when Dudley smiled and some when he was frowning and biting his lips. It was fifth day of the 'night reading' about Harry's world when Dudley understood it. No child should live like that. His family had stolen Harry's childhood, but the school was no better. Dudley had a sudden urge to strangle That Snape with his own hands. How dare that man?

On June the 30 Dudley entered Harry's room and has traditionally tucked his brother, gathered parchments from the floor and left for his room. For the last 2 days he couldn't read in Harry's room, he couldn't see his skinny figure. During these days he experienced a lot more than in all his sixteen years. He saw Harry suffering from nightmares, but couldn't help him. He couldn't save a person who became a very dear to him from the nightmares and visions; all he could do is to stay close. But he knew that Harry, didn't feel him, he didn't know that someone was next to him. Harry was in the sell of his loneliness.

Sitting now in his room and reading about the last six months of school, Dudley was in deep shock. He now with absolute clarity understood what was done to his brother. He was BETRAYED! Betrayed by people he believed and loved. Tears of pain for his brother were running down his cheeks. Last parchment, last words. Dudley froze 'I want to die – this is my last wish' – those words were heard again and again in Dudleys head like a grumble. He couldn't let this happen, just couldn't. 'save… save…save', Dudley made up his mind. He will talk to his parents. It was 11 o'clock in the evening.

"And Flashback"

#############################################################################

#############################################################################

#############################################################################

####################################################################################

That night Dursleys remembered for a lifetime. They found out about life of Harry Potter. About five years of school, about his dreams, hopes, wishes, and loneliness, about his loss – Sirius, and that Dumn prophesy which broke the life of a child even more. There, upstairs, in the small room on the old bed very light person was dying, and they were partly guilty for that. But unlike those who betrayed him, they could change everything, CHANGE EVERYTHING.

T/N

Thanks a lot for reading, and I want to remind that reviews are really welcome!!

And I also wanted to say I am sorry for the delay, but this chapter was really hard to translate, because of the emotions which were present here. And every beta I contacted is too busy to help me with grammar, or doesn't like Manipulative Dumble.

So if you are beta and willing to help me, please write me, thanks.

And again I want to say LINNEA is the best!!!


	6. Escape from Privet Drive

Hello, again, 2 Chapters for a day, well it was hard, I was translating them for a whole day and I hope you will like them!

Thank you Linnea, that you have written this fic, I love it!!

########################################################################################

Chapter 6. Escape from Privet Drive

Leaving the house right behind his wife, Vernon Dursley was looking with owe at the vigorously walking to the car Petunia. Having taking his seat at the wheel Vernon glanced at his wife who sat on the passenger seat. He has never seen her acting like this. Determination and composure were written on her face.

"Petunia, what's going on?"

"No now, Vernon. We have a lot to do, and have no time. We have to solve all the problems and disappear".

"Disappear?"

"Yes, Disappear".

"You told me you will explain everything…"

"I don't want to tell everything twice. Let's move".

Vernon started the car, drove out of the yard and along the street.

"Where are we…"

"To the bank".

"Which bank?"

"Our bank".

"Our bank?"

"Yes, there. The bank where we keep our money". Answered Petunia like she was talking to the small child.

"Oh, You want to take our money".

"Why?" Asked surprised Petunia

"But you've just told…"

"What have I told?"

"Well… that we need to disappear…"

"Ah, this, no, we are going there not for this," replied Petunia.

"Darling, may be you…"

"Vernon," strictly glancing at her husband, she said. "I will explain everything later. But if this helps you to calm down… I am a witch just like Harry".

"What?!" Yelled Vernon, wildly staring at his wife.

"Watch the road, darling," she told calmly. Vernon grabbed the steering wheel and stared at the road. How they escaped the car crash was a mystery for him. But he noticed that these news were not a complete shock for him. Yes he was surprised, dumbfounded, but he didn't have any enmity. This was the night, so much revelations, horror, pain, nightmare of the child. But it seems that now his personal nightmare is about to start. He didn't have time to think about the whole situation, thy were near the bank now.

Arrogantly proceeding to the bank, Petunia Dursley immediately went to the senior manager. Vernon minced after his wife, trying to keep up with this woman 'absolutely unknown to him'.

"Good morning, how can I help you?"

"I need to see my banking cell" was the cold answer.

Manager shuddered. He felt uncomfortably.

"Name, please".

"Petunia Avrelia Evans Dursley. And my husband Vernon Dursley would be accompanying.

"Do you have the key?"

"Yes"

"Fallow me, please".

In the cells hall manager opened the cell and passed the box to Petunia, after that he accompanied clients to the room, where he left them after showing how they can summon him when they would be finished.

Petunia opened the box. Vernon observed that his wife was taking of the box some documents: birth certificates, passports, documents for estate, money… MONEY? Yes, there was a lot of money. Looking through the contents of a box, Petunia was deciding what she has to take. Finally, she made up her mind. She would take everything.

"Vernon, take the money".

"How much is here?"

"I think a hundred thousand or so, the rest is on credit cards".

"CREDIT CARDS?!"

"Hush, yes on the credit cards. Something close to million".

Vernon opened the mouth but couldn't say anything at all. This woman had such a fortune and never used it? Just who is this woman?

After sorting out everything in the bank, Dursleys returned to there car.

"Ok, we need to go to the solicitor".

"What solicitor? We don't have a solicitor," Vernon was in the hysterics now.

"We don't have, but Anders have".

Vernon decided not to ask questions, he had the head ache from the quantity of the information which has fallen to his shoulders like a monolithic slab.

In an hour Dursleys were standing in the office of Stephen Jeralle – solicitor of Anders clan.

"Good day, Madame, Monsieur ".

"Bonjour, Monsieur Jeralle," Greeted Petunia in French, and said in English, "Monsieur Jeralle, I came to take Anders' casket".

Stephen Jeralle stared at the woman. Anders' casket could take only the direct heir. It had been kept in Jeralle family for several generations.

"On what basis, Madame?"

Petunia swallowed nervously, glanced at her husband, took a deep breath and told:

"My name is Anna Persephone Anders".

Monsieur Zheral fell into a chair. At least. He quickly jumped to his feet and hurried out of the cabinet. Vernon was shocked. 'What's going on?' was his only thought.

Monsieur Zheral returned twenty minutes later and handed Petunia incredibly beautiful casket made of black wood, inlaid with gold, precious stones and ivory. After saying thank you to Monsieur Zheral for such a long keeping of family rarity, Petunia Dursley took Vernon's hand and left solicitor's office. Stopping near the car she shook her husband.

"Vernon, come to your senses, I don't have the time, nor the desire to bear your hysterics." She told firmly. "It's time to explain…"

"What a happiness, I was stooped to," told Vernon, he pressed his hand to his lips. What was it? Sarcasm?

"Ok, it's one pm. We have done all the major things for today. Now we are going to the restaurant and taking dinner home. We also need to stop by apothecary…" – told woman getting into the car.

"Heaven save me today," Vernon rolled his eyes. Sarcasm again?

At three pm. Petunia and Vernon Dursley returned to №4 Privet Drive with loads of packages.

"Dudley!"

Tramping was heard from the second floor, and Petunia saw her son.

"How is he?"

"Harry is not awake".

"Calm down," wisely said Petunia, "OK. Vernon, go to the kitchen and reheat the dinner. Dudley, take all the packages to the living room. I am going to check Harry"

She rushed to the second floor, and on the last step she turned around and looked at her son:

"Oh, and fill in the bath, not too hot. For Harry. You will help me to wash him," and she disappeared in the room of her nephew.

Dudley told dumbfounded looking at the stairs:

"Well, where is mum?"

"What" Vernon Dursley came out of the kitchen with the wooden spatula in his hand.

"I asked where is mum? Where did you leave her?"

Vernon looked reflectively at the second floor, shrugged. He didn't want to remember the things his wife was doing at the restaurant and shops. Poor waiters and vendors will remain stutters till the end of there lives.

"I think she left herself somewhere without my help… I think you better go and prepare the bath tube," with this Vernon returned to the kitchen.

In two hours everything was done, dinner was reheated for the fifth time and finally eaten. All family gathered in the living room. Vernon was sitting in the arm chair, Dudley – on the floor. Men were looking at Petunia Dursley who was sitting on the sofa next to the covered with blanked Harry. Harry was sleeping.

"Ok, I think it is time to explain everything".

"Oh, really?" Vernon caught himself again, in the thought that he didn't want to say that, it's like another person is living inside of you.

"Vernon!" Snapped Petunia.

"Mum, you wanted to explain us something".

"Yes, I did, where to begin," thoughtfully told woman. "Yes, I think with the name. I will not tell you my full name right now, but the part of it. So my name is Anna Persephone Aurelia Petunia Evans Dursley De Vera Anders".

Dudley looked at his mother with an open mouth. She had too many names like a noblewoman. Vernon winced when he heard a new unknown name - De Vera.

"Who is De Vera?"

"Mage" was the answer.

"And who are they?"

"You are".

"WHAT?"

"De Vera is you".

Vernon was looking at his wife; slowly he caught the sense of the phrase: 'De Vera is you, De Vera is mage'. And Vernon fallen from the chair, and with a thud his head fell to the floor. Vernon Dursley was unconscious

Dudley looked at his fallen father and then at his smiling mother.

"Daddy – De Vera and he is a mage?"

"Yes, Dadley!"

Situation repeated. He lost consciousness when he caught the thought: 'Daddy – mage, Harry – mage, But if Daddy – mage, then I am…'

At №4 Privet Drive two men were lying on the floor unconscious. Petunia was looking at them for several seconds then rose from the sofa, went to the kitchen to return with a jar full of cold water. Quickly bringing her husband and son to the waking state, she took a sit on the sofa again, and wrapped Harry in blanked more tightly. He was sleeping. After medicine and bath he looked better. Butt three white strands of hair on the head of fifteen years old concerned her.

"Ok, if you are ready I will continue".

Vernon just nodded, and Dudley was looking helplessly at his mother.

"In the seventeenth century, clan of strong wizards - Anders decided to disappear by faking there deaths because of the high interest displayed to them. Some of there friends decided to vanish with them. Some of them were Spanish mages – De Vera.

"Aunt Marge is also a mage," said Dudley in horror.

"No," smiled his mother. "Sorry, Vernon, but Marge is not your sister by blood. She was adopted".

"But I always hated magic and I even tried to beat it from Harry".

"That's not actually truth. This hatred is not natural. Our ancestors wanted it this way, only with Lily it didn't work"

"You mean, you are also a mage, mum?"

"Yes Dudley, I am, and you are as well".

"But we don't have the power?!" Exclaimed Dursley Jr. "We can't do magic"

"Yet".

"What do you mean yet, Petunia?"

"Our magic is blocked, but we can unlock it. It's the only way to help Harry".

"I can be like Harry?"

"Yes you can, may be you are a little weaker then he in power".

"Cool!"

"Why are we taking it so easy now?"

"Because, charms are fading. You even have sarcasm now," smirked the woman

Vernon opened his mouth and then quickly closed it; he decided to wait with the sarcasm for now.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Disappear, I told you, remember?"

"But how, mum?"

"Dudley, bring Harry's trunk".

While Dudley was absent, silence stood in the living room. Petunia once again checked her nephew, he was asleep, without nightmares, it was good. Dudley brought the trunk into the living room. Petunia opened it and began look through things. Finally she found something – invisibility cloak.

"Oh, here it is".

"What is it?"

"James Potter's invisibility cloak. With the help of it you, Dudley, and Harry will leave this house. But firstly we need to block wards of protection on our house".

"Wards… on the house?" Vernon was shocked again.

"Yes, when Lily died, she put on Harry blood wards. He is safe only where the blood of his family is, I mean mine or Dudley's, well and yours 'course you are my husband".

Vernon and Dudley groaned together. The horror from understanding what they have been doing for 15 years was too real.

"Vernon, Dudley, we will change everything. Everything! Harry will have the best family in the world."

"Yes I swear that I will always be with my brother".

"I swear that I will be the real father for him."

"I swear to be your mother in everything forever," Petunia kissed Harry's forehead. No one noticed his eyelashes fluttered. They never knew that person who they swore to, heard them. He was too weak to let them know.

"It's almost 9 o'clock, we have to go," said Petunia. Parking the car on the back yard, they quickly filled it with all the packages they bought. For no one to suspect anything Dudley was caring all the packages under the invisibility cloak, while Vernon was pretending he was checking the car. Dudley gently brought Harry under the cloak. He put him on the back side and then sited himself, after that he passed the cloak to his mother. Petunia put it back to the trunk, and placed it to the cupboard. Glancing at the house for one last time, she left it forever. Everything would have to stay: all things, furniture, frippery. Everything, and Harry's things as well: his wand, invisibility cloak, and the marauder's map. When she sat on the passenger seat she smiled to her husband. They were leaving Privet Drive. No one will see Dursleys and there nephew again here. And under the porch at the entrance to the back yard a little silver spoon was lying, which blocked the wards. And as for the blood wards, well it was locked on Petunia and even Dumbledore can't trace her now. No one knew that on the first of July 1996 Harry Potter began a new life, under this name for now.

"Mum, where are we going to go?"

"There is a flat in London which belongs to our family".

"You mean Anders?"

"Yes, Dudley, Anders' flat".

"Mum, can you tell me more about Anders clan, where are they from? Who are they? And what do they like?"

"Ok, I will tell you. But when we arrive, ok, son? I will gather my thoughts for now".

"And what about De Vera?"

"And about them as well, darling, and about Potters".

"About Harry?"

"Not really, but about him as well".

No one noticed that smile on the leaps of the wrapped in the blanket boy.

T/N Thanks to those, who left there reviews! Thank you guys, you are great!!!

Please review! This chapter as well. I hope to finish translating next chapter very soon. May be tomorrow.


	7. Anders clan

Hi Again, Thank you Linnea, for writing this fic!

#

Chapter 7. Anders clan.

Harry was lying on the comfortable bad covered in blanket feeling peaceful. He was weak and couldn't even open his eyes, but he wasn't sleeping, he was listening. Only the gentle voice of his aunt was disturbing the silence of the room. Harry tried to stay awake listening to the story.

#

#

#

"Excursion into history"

Rowena was standing at the window in her apartment at Hogwarts, thoughtfully looking at the landscape unfolded before her eyes.

"But this is wrong" came the voice behind her. Rowena smiled sadly and turned to her friend and fellow member.

"Helga, it's the best solution."

"But, Rowena" Helga told with despair, "We can help you, Godric and I, we will protect you if needed."

"I know, but it's for the better. Believe me" Rowena moved away and sat in the chair.

"Rowena," Helga desperately looked at her friend. "Damn you, Salazar!"

Rowena looked at Helga Hafflpaff with sadness in her eyes.

"Don't, Helga."

"That it's all his fault", vehemently cried Helga.

"It's late to change anything" Rowena sighed. "Now I need to disappear."

"But ..."

Godric entered the room without knocking. Looking at the two women, he sighed sadly.

"Rowena?"

"All right, Godric," smiling to her friend, said Rowena. "I'm ready."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight."

"Already?" Sobbed Helga.

"I don't have time anymore. It's a miracle that Salazar still doesn't know anything" Rowena put her hand on her swollen belly. "I have only 2 months to arrange my new life."

"Rowena, but will you ..."

"No, Helga. I'm leaving. Nobody will know where I am and how I am living. Even you" firmly said Rowena.

"I hate you so much, Salazar!" Whispered sobbing Helga. Godric just looked sadly at a beautiful woman, which would be gone tomorrow.

"I would like to say goodbye to Hogwarts" Rowena said softly, looking at her friends.

"Of course, my friend. We will leave you. See you soon ..." Godric, offered his hand to Helga and helped her to rise. "Come on, dear."

Rowena fallowed her friends with her gaze, got up from her chair and walked back to the window. Gently stroking his belly, Rowena was recollecting the day when there lives were destroyed.

That damned day Salazar left. Left, threatening, leaving many years of friendship behind. Rowena had never seen so much hatred. She had the feeling that this hatred enveloped her friend companion and husband Salazar Slythering like a cloak. There were many threats and shouting. Rowena loved her husband, but she couldn't support his ideas, so she took the side of Godric and Helga. A wave of hatred emanating from her husband, splashed her from head to toe, causing a chill.

"I will never forgive you for this. You will pay dearly" Salazar's hissing was breaking Rowena's heart. And then he was gone. It's been nearly six months, and no one heard from him. But Rowena, Godric and Helga took his threat seriously. Rowena's fear increased when she realized that she was pregnant. Many months Rowena was looking for a way out, she was using a spell to hide her condition, but time passed, and she couldn't continue like this. Two months ago, Rowena realized what she has to do - disappear, hide. She began to prepare her "escape". Today, everything was ready. Today, she notified the Godric and Helga. Of course, they knew about her pregnancy and helped her to hide this fact from everyone. Threat of Salazar was too obvious.

Late at night at the main entrance of Hogwarts Godric and Helga said goodbye to Rowena Ravenclaw.

"I have to go. Good bye, my dear friends. I'll never forget you" with tears in her eyes said Rowena, hugged Helga, then Godric, turned abruptly from her friends and walked away from the castle.

"Good bye" whispered Godric and hugged Helga.

Rowena left. In a few months rumors were heard all over the wizarding world that she was seen here and there. But none of these rumors were true. Some time later were rumors that Rowena had died. Neither Godric, nor Helga wanted to believe those rumors, but it wasn't possible to find out weather their friend was alive or not.

Then there was the attack on Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hafflpaff. Godric died. The whole world believed that Helga Hafflpaff also died. But she was still alive and hiding in the Muggle world. Nobody knew that Hafflpaff line continued, and not over with the "death of one of the founders".

And somewhere in the mountains of Scotland, in a small village in a beautiful castle hidden from the world, a beautiful woman was holding one year-old son - Gabriel Anders – the heir of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw. Desiree Anders looked at the little boy, sweetly sleeping on her hands, with love.

"I have done it right."

A year ago a new family appeared in the wizarding world: the widow of a strong wizard Sal Anders - Desiree, and their son Gabriel. She will do everything she could for no one to find out who they really were.

Years passed, then the centuries. Anders became one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world. Their mystery remained a mystery. And Desiree Anders began to gather the information about Godric and Helga. Soon she found out where Helga had hidden. No, she did not meet with her friend. But she began monitoring her life closely, and then the life of her children. Desire opened a small school in her castle for magical children, who were born in Scotland. Almost no one knew about this school. Parents of children were giving an oath not to reveal any information about it. Over the years the library of the castle has become as large as in Hogwarts.

In the fourteenth century, Anders moved to England, and Anders-Manor - a majestic castle was founded. The castle was once hidden by Rowena from the world and became known in the 14th century, like a new building. In fact, the castle had already existed for 300 years at that time.

It was in this century that it became known that Anders - are descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. The influence of the family grew with each passing year. Magic wars… Everyone tried to enlist the support of Anders. They were drawn into the various scams, and political strife's. But there have been some loyal friends - one of those friends was the Spanish aristocrat, wizard Federico De Vera. Three centuries passed.

In the mid-seventeenth century, when ideas of Salazar Slytherin began to turn into a cult for a variety of Dark Lords; tired of endless wars and excessive attention to his family, Charles Anders decided to do the same as the ancestor of the clan, Desiree Anders - Rowena Ravenclaw – disappear. Santiago and Medea de Vera joined Anders in there decision. The friendship of these two families has been a legend in the wizarding world. One day wizarding world received a shock, a small manor house in Wales which belonged to Anders was found lying in ruins. Many knew, that day in Leiden-hall, were two families De Vera and Anders. Incredible rumors were heard again in the wizarding Britain. A lot was heard. But the strangest thing was that no one had found any bodies. Were descendants of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw and their friends really dead? Someone said yes, someone - no. The world froze in anticipation. Many people already knew the story of Rowena Ravenclaw and made quite a reasonable assumption that Anders clan decided to use her example. But years passed, then centuries… and nothing. But the wizarding world remembered them and once at the end of twentieth century, the world heard again – THOSE VERY ANDERS, DIRECT HEIRS OF TWO FOUNDERS – ROWENA RAVENCLAW AND SALAZAR SLYTHERIN.

And somewhere in the muggle world family with the name Evans appeared, not rich, but not poor, with absolutely no magic in them, but knowing everything about the wizarding world. And nearby, the family of Devers settled – their best friends not magical but knowing.

Charles Anders and Santiago de Vera decided to do things differently then Rowena. They blocked the magic of there families and descendants.

"When the time will come we will come back. When one of us will need help, but not earlier. WE WILL COME BACK."

Anders family had a secret - they were the keepers of life of the founders. Anders' beginning from Desiree, sought out, checked, sorted, all the information about the founders, their families and their descendants. And only they knew that De Vera - are direct descendants of Helga Hafflpaff, but not the only. And only in the Anders family all the knowledge from the time of the Founders was kept. Within centuries some types of magic became lost, but not by everyone and not forever. This knowledge was carefully kept by Anders. Every senior person in the family was the keeper.

Blocking magic, Anders left the possibility for their descendants to return everything when the time comes.

The keeper now had another mystery - the mystery of the appearance of Evans and Devers, and the mystery of the return to the wizarding world families De Vera and Anders. And they kept it well.

At the end of eighteenth century Devers family left England and departed to conquer America. With time, in the family of Devers, which has become Dursleys in America, the secret was lost. And when in the beginning of twentieth century Dursley returned from America, they knew nothing about the Wizarding world.

"The end to the Excursion into history"

#

#

#

"And now I'm the last keeper of founders life. All this I learned from my father, on the day of his death," finished her story Petunia Evans Dursley, - Anna Persephone Anders.

#

T/N

Please,

Leave

Review!!

Thank you!


	8. Fight for life and the right to live

Chapter 8. Fight for life and the right to live.

It was long dark outside. The room was in darkness, only the light of the full moon penetrated through the slightly opened door and the window. There were four people in the room. The woman sat on the bed next to sleeping, as she thought, teenager. On a sofa near the window sat a fat man, and on the floor, leaning against the couch, was a fat teenager. The silence of the room was broken with the question:

"What do we do now?"

"Dudley, it's not the end, it's just a beginning for us."

"Yeah, yeah, and we will write the history", with voice full of sarcasm told the man. "God, what is it?"

"That's the nature of De Vera", grinned Petunia Dersley.

"What do you mean, mum?"

"From what my father told me, I can say that sarcasm is De Vera family pride.

"Just great," Vernon rolled his eyes.

"Mum, you mean, that you are the descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin?"

"Yes, Son, and not only me, you are as well, and plus the descendant of Helga Hafflpaff, because of your father. This is really wonderful because it is believed that there are no living descendants of the founders. It was known only about one decadent".

"Do you know who is it?"

"Of course I know, he is descendant of Godric Griffindor".

"So everyone knew about him and didn't know about the rest?"

"Not actually true, Voldemort – is the descendant of Salazar Slythering, but not the direct one and he doesn't have the right of inheritance. To get Salazar's fortune, you should be pureblood and only his direct heir."

"What do you mean pureblood?" asked Vernon.

"Pureblood means there were only wizards in your family."

"Oh …"

"Mum, and are we …"

"Yes we are pureblood. We need only …"

"Mum, why did you tell us in the morning that we have to go to some alley, don't remember exactly," interrupted Dudley

"Diagon alley, Gringotts."

"Yes, there."

"We have to go there for sure. But firstly we need to cure Harry, and then we will go together."

"And won't 'those' come here for Harry?"

"No, Dudley, they won't find us here. This flat is protected. I will also give you amulets, which had been made 300 years ago they will help us to hide our aura if 'those' like you said will be looking for Harry. These amulets were made by Charles Anders."

"And where will you get them from, if it is so dangerous for us to go outside?"

"They are here, we have taken them today."

"That casket!"

"Bravo, Vernon."

"And when will we return our magic?" Asked Dudley.

"As soon as Harry is better."

"Hm … and who is Godric's heir," frowned Dudley, turning back to the interesting topic.

Petunia smiled and turned to Harry. A wrinkle appeared on her forehead.

"There is only one hair of Godric Griffindor now."

"Mum, go on!"

"Come on, can't you guess?" Asked smiling Petunia. Dudley was looking at his mother with owe.

"Harry!" Breathed Vernon. "Harry is the heir of Godric."

"Bravo, Vernon, You are absolutely right."

"But mum, he is the heir of Rowena and Salazar", Dudley disagreed.

"Dudley," begun Petunia sincere, "Of course he is Rowena's and Salazar's Heir and it means he is Anders. But he is also Godric's heir."

"Three …" Dudley was thinking very slowly. "Blimey, he also has three, just like me. But instead of Helga he has Godric." Dudley came to this conclusion at least.

"Excellent, for your logic," told Vernon, and immediately shut his mouth.

Petunia grinned.

"So, Vernon, you can't resist it?"

"Well … so… this…"

"Ha, ha, ha," Petunia begun laughing, "You will get used to it. I like it when you do that."

There was a groan heard from the bed. Petunia immediately looked at Harry. Wrinkle again crossed her forehead. Carefully looking at Harry, Petunia put her hand on his cheek and then leaned over Harry.

"My God, he has a fever."

"What?!"

"He has a fever. Vernon?!"

Vernon Dursley was instantly at the bedside of his nephew. Touching his forehead, he looked with horror at his wife.

"We need to go to the hospital. Immediately. I never thought that the temperature can be so high?!"

"Vernon, we can't", Petunia screamed in panic.

"Oh. God, God, God …" Repeated Dudley, sitting on the floor looking in horror at his father and mother, rushing around Harry," Please, Don't let him die, please. I'll be the best brother. Only let him live. Not now, please."

Vernon rushed out of the room, somewhere in the depths of an apartment there was a roar, then curses, something fell, then, crash was heard again. Dudley was looking at the door, where his father disappeared. Five minutes later untidy, Vernon appeared with a saucepan and a towel in his hands. Dampen the towel; Vernon began to wipe Harry's face.

"Where's your medicine?" asked Vernon his wife. "Don't just stand there."

Petunia disappeared from the room, and all those noises that Vernon made were heard again. But unlike her husband she returned much faster with two packages in her arms. She began to search for the right medicine.

"No, that's not what we need; this is not going to help either. Oh, yes anti-fever."

Thus began the struggle for Harry's life. The boy tossed in fever and delirium. Dursleys knew that most of all it was like delirium of the dying human. He was melting before their eyes. Each of them realized that now three of them opposed to only one enemy, and it was not a disease. It was Death itself. It came for it's victim. But they were not going to surrender. They fought for his life themselves, without doctors, or hospitals.

Dursleys didn't even leave the room, Dudley fell asleep right on the floor. Petunia had not slept for several days, she had circles under his eyes, she was tired, but she wasn't going to surrender. She needed this boy.

Ten terrible days. She thought that she had seen everything that was possible in her life. How wrong she was.

That day, Dudley was sitting on the floor beside the bed, and holding Harry's hand, Vernon was in the headboard of the bed and Petunia's been sitting next to Harry, stroking his hair. Suddenly she froze. Horror was flooding her eyes, the same horror was reflected in the eyes of her husband and son. Seconds passed, but it seemed that years gone by. Petunia could have sworn that she saw every single hair on Harry's head becomes grey. They didn't know how much time had passed, but now they saw child dying on the bed next to them, with absolutely grey hair.

"My Lord, He has gray hair", said Petunia in horror, she looked up at her husband, "his hair turned grey, Vernon."

Dudley started crying. 'We must not despair, we must believe, we must. He won't die, I know it' repeated Dudley as a mantra.

Harry sighed, the groan escaped his lips, his chest stopped moving ... Petunia grabbed Harry's shoulders with a shout:

- Vernon! HE IS BOT BREATHING!

Vernon bent over teenager, he didn't know how to do CPR correctly, but now it didn't bother him. He had to return the boy to life. He couldn't lose him, not now, when he became so dear to him. Breathing the air in Harry's lungs, he prayed to all gods.

"Give him back, you rotter! He is not for you! Give him back!" Shouted Petunia. Dudley watched his mother in horror. He thought that she was screaming at Death itself, which was standing in this room.

"He will not die" whispered Dudley with tears, clutching a thin palm of his brother. "God, bring him back to me! I'll be the best brother in the world! I promise! Only give him back to me."

Vernon didn't know how, but he felt when Harry's heart started beating again. After feeling light, almost ghostly breath, Vernon sat down on the floor and covered his face with his hands:

"Oh God, thank you! Thank you!"

Vernon looked at his crying son and wife:

"We have won! We have won this battle", smiled Vernon. And at that moment Dudley felt a slight shrug. He looked at Harry and miraculously caught the slight flutter of his eyelashes. Smiling through tears, he thought: "We won the war! It was a fight for life, Harry's life!"

Inhabitants of an apartment on the third floor at the Willington Street, 8 in London, were coming to there senses. It has been fifth day since Harry started curing.

Two days after the Dursleys literally taken there teen away from death, Harry opened his eyes. Petunia was sitting sat next to Harry and looked out the window.

"Auntie …" was whisper in the room. Petunia didn't respond at first. "Auntie ..."

Petunia slowly looked down at Harry, and met his bleary eyes, either green, or blue.

"Harry, my boy", was all Petunia could breath out. She gently lifted Harry from the pillow and pulled him into a hug. Swaying lightly like a small child, she kept saying:

"I am sorry, my sweet, my boy, I am so sorry …."

"Aunt, don't …" was quiet whisper

After carefully putting Harry back to the bed, Petunia hurled strands of grey hair from his face:

"We were so scared ... My boy ..."

"It's all right, now everything is well" said Harry barely on the verge of audibility. Second later he was asleep. Tears of happiness were running down Petunia's cheeks. She knew that now he was just sleeping. He was feeling better.

After tucking his blanket, Petunia left the room. She had to make chicken broth. Boy must be fed, she smiled. Petunia found her son and husband at the kitchen. Surprisingly, during these nearly two weeks, two men turned out to be full not fat, losing a significant number of kilograms as a result of being so nervous.

"Harry woke up."

A glass fell on the floor and broke. Dudley did not know weather to believe it or not. He looked pleadingly at his mother. She smiled and nodded in response. In a moment Dudley seemed blown away by a gust of wind.

"Very good", Vernon gasped and smiled at his wife. Rising from the table, he went to the woman and hugged her.

"This fight for life is over, dear."

"Yes, now we all, and most importantly Harry have the right for a new life. We have yet to win his trust and love, darling."

"We will ..."

"Yes, I think so too. Especially now."

"What happened?" Vernon looked inquiringly at his wife.

"When he woke up, he called me, and I hugged him and begged for forgiveness. Just had such a rush, I haven't been able to fight it", Petunia paused, then continued: "He began comforting me, he said that everything would be fine. You know, I think he somehow knows everything. Everything we have been doing all those days.

Vernon embraced his wife tightly and thought: "I hope so, I really do!"

#

#

Day after day, hour after hour, grey-haired teen was gathering his forces. His relatives were always next to him. Dudley had almost settled in Harry's room. It was amazing, how he looked after Harry, helped him, read books at the evenings and fed him. Petunia and Vernon, were also nearby.

Three days after waking up, Harry had talked for the first time. His uncle was next to him at that moment.

"Uncle Vernon," called Harry with yet weak voice. Vernon turned from the window and came closer to Harry.

"What is it, Harry? Do you need anything?" Asked Vernon in worried voice.

"It's not a dream, right?" A pray was seen in the eyes of the teen that Vernon stroke his hair, smiled and shook his head:

"No, Harry, this is not a dream."

"Good" He sighed with relief. Petunia quietly entered the room.

"Auntie" a smile lit on the face of teenager. Vernon and Petunia froze, there hearts stopped, hope turned into a net flow of happiness – their boy didn't reject them.

"Harry, how are you feeling? Maybe you want something?" Asked Petunia softly looking at her nephew, who had became her second son.

"I want to eat", shyly said Harry. Vernon and Petunia began to laugh happily. This child will live.

"Of course, dear. But you can't have anything except broth and gruel", said Petunia guilty looking at Harry.

"Ok, broth and gruel will do. I don't care at the moment; I haven't been eating for so long."

Petunia went to get Harry his food. Vernon, helped the boy to seat, and sited himself behind his back so that Harry would be comfortable. He was so happy now because Harry was with him and he trusted him. Harry seemed reading Vernon's thoughts, because he told:

"I know what you've done for me, I have heard everything", Harry moved slightly, "And I am happy that you are a wizard, Uncle"

"Hm", Vernon choked. "What exactly had you heard?"

"Rowena's story, Anders and De Vera story, about the descendants of the founders."

"I thought you were unconscious."

"Not all the time, I heard something well, something not very well."

"May be it is good," told Vernon thoughtfully, "that you know everything."

Petunia returned and Dudley was seen right behind her back, with a huge smile:

"Brother!" was the only thing he could say. Harry smiled and Dudley's joy knew no bounds. He settled down on the couch and watched with emotion as his father and mother were feeding Harry. From that day on he claimed all the responsibilities of taking care of Harry. With each passing day, getting to know each other better and better, they became true brothers. Harry realized that one of his most cherished dreams had come true - he had a family, real, loving and magical. And then there were conversations: about Anders, founders, descendants and about themselves. They learned each other and become a united family.

On the 28 of July Dursleys decided that Harry was healthy again. And then Harry asked question, which was tormenting him all these days:

"And when are you going to return the magic, and how exactly would you do that? And where would we get the wands? "We can't go to Olivander, he will recognize me."

"And we will not go there. We only need to get to Gringotts", said his aunt.

"But you need a wand to get to Diagon alley", said Harry persistently.

"Charles Anders had thought about everything. I think that three days would be enough for us to prepare, and on the 31 of July at 9 pm we are going to Gringotts to do everything."

They were preparing everything during the next three days. Petunia was sorting the documents, selecting those that they may need at Gringotts. She selected deep-hooded cloaks, so no one can recognize them. Dudley and Harry were surveying apartment together. It was really a flat of wizards. There were a lot of books, manuscripts, some medallions and pendants. They have even found a safe behind one of the paintings. Having spent next to the safe more than half of the day, they manage to open it, but they never knew how they did that. Petunia only grunted "Slytherin." The safe was full of treasures, heirlooms and ancient manuscripts.

The next day boys spent reading, Harry had to explain a lot of things to Dudley. In the end, they decided to read one book out loud, and Harry was giving some comments from time to time. Vernon and Petunia spent that time purchasing expensive clothes, buying property abroad and buying tickets. Everything was saturated.

#

#

On July 31 at 9 pm at the bank of Gringotts were a lot of visitors. Managers were lazily working with clients in the lobby of the bank when four figures, wrapped in dark blue cloaks with silver embroidery appeared. There faces were hidden under deep hoods.

#

#

#

T/N Thank you very much for reading, and for writing some reviews, it is always pleasant to read them even if they are small. I want to once again tell you that I am not the author, I am only translator, and really hope that you like the way it is translated into English!

Thank you Linnea, for such a wonderful story, and I have noticed today that she has began a new one and was really happy.

Again, please leave the review. And the next chapter is very long, so I guess it may take a week or two to translate, it is also very funny. See you soon, thanks!


	9. Charles Anders, secrets of the clan and

Harry Potter belongs to Rowling, no money are being made.

Thanks to the Linnea, a wonderful author of this fic

#

Chapter 9. Charles Anders, secrets of the clan and revival.

Silence fell in Gringotts lobby. Not a single sound was heard. That was one grand spectacle! No one ever saw such figures and symbols, which were depicted on the cloaks of four strangers. No one knew who they were.

One of the goblins, overcoming his stupor, came to a mysterious group of four. Not having anything to say, he heard a hard woman's voice:

"Tankgrayv!"

Goblin froze. Tankgrayv was the senior keeper of the most secure level of the bank. Nobody had been there for almost two hundred years. He hurried to call the manager those clients were so willing to see. Goblins are strong nation it is extremely difficult to scare them, but these four caused chills to run down of their spines. Something wasn't right with them. Total fear has hidden all the curiosity in the farthest corner of consciousness.

Dressed in the armour senior keeper of the 'forbidden level', like all the workers of the bank were calling it – Tankgryv, stepped into the lobby. After looking among the frozen people he spotted his clients without any problems. He wasn't actually surprised. After all, someone was supposed to come to him sooner or later. There were more then three hundred vaults in the 'forbidden level' the most part of them however, would never be opened, because no one is left to open them.

Approaching the mysterious group, Tankgrayv introduced himself:

"Tankgrayv. What can I do for you?"

Instead of answering, a hand laced into the glove of a thin almost transparent skin, held out a key to him. Taking the key Tankgrayv glanced at the number and froze. There was something out of the ordinary going on. And it was understood by everyone who was in the Gringotts bank lobby in this very special hour. No one ever dreamed to see mister Tankgrayv with a dropped jaw and eyes huge like a pancakes. What have these strangers gave to Tankgrayv? This itself was unexpected, but Tankgrayv surprised to a stupor… it definitely means something.

He slightly came to his senses and pointed for his clients to fallow him. All four were silent. They passed through the hall and reached the door that was leading to the storage, just when they left the lobby, whisper broke out from everyone who was present there. Yes, there will be a lot to remember. The most amazing thing was that this situation hadn't aroused any suspicion of Ministry or Order of the Phoenix. Only Death Eaters and a few curious people had shown some mild interest. But when they decided to find out more information it was already too late, no one could find those mysterious clients of Tankgrayv and the bank is not telling the information about its clients.

Tankgrayv and his clients reached 65th level in the trolley. Stopping next to the vault under the number 205, Tankgrayv notified clients:

"Here we are. Your vault."

"Thank you mister Tankgrayv," he heard woman's voice.

"This vault is under the blood protection", goblin decided to explain. It was the oddest vault in the level: no one knew, to whom it belonged, and what was inside it, one could only guess. They knew about other vaults or at least could guess about their contests, but it has been three and a half hundred years of legends about this one.

The lady went to the door of the vault, took off her glove, took out a thin silver needle and pierced her finger, then raised it to the door and drew some strange sign on it. With a soft rustle the door began to open.

"Thank you again. Now we will do everything ourselves."

It doesn't matter how curious Tankgrayv was he knew, he couldn't do anything.

"We would be waiting for you here tomorrow at 9 am, mister Tankgryv," told the woman.

"You are going to spend the night in the vault?" Asked astonished goblin looking at the four wizards.

"Tomorrow 9 am, Mr. Tankgryv."

The four came into the vault and the doors shut after them. Tankgryv shook his head and it looked like he was trying to get rid of some thoughts.

"Good day, my descendants", spread over a sufficiently large space. Woman took off her hood; it was none other than Petunia Dursley. Her husband stood beside her he also had his hood off now. It was not difficult to guess that the other two were no other then Harry Potter and Dudley Dursley.

"So, Anders clan returns then" four men looked at the speaking portrait.

"Who are you?" Asked Dudley.

"Let me introduce myself, Charles Amadeus Anders. Yours to command, my descendants."

"Hmmm" Vernon was a bit taken aback.

"Nice to meet you, my Lord. I am Anna Persephone Anders; this is my husband - Vernon Dursley; my son – Dudley; my nephew and second son - Harry.

"Dursley? A descendant of Helga?" Exclaimed portrait, "Incredibly, yet we became related. Santiago would have been happy. How did this happen?"

"Wait, but how do you know who the Dursleys are?" Asked surprised Dudley. Harry had already settled himself comfortably on a small couch and listened attentively to the conversation.

"Oh, my young friend, of course, I know who the Dursleys are. It was one of the names, which De Vera would surpassingly take, if they would have to change the name again. So what had happened that De Vera became related to Anders?"

"It's all my grandfather's doing", said Petunia. "He had had an idee fixe. And he had made it to life, however, he's never seen the result."

"This means, Anna, that your son is a descendant of the three founders" said Charles Anders

affirmatively.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Oh, Anna, do not call me that, just Charles, please."

"Of course ... Charles", told Petunia shyly.

"And Harry, therefore, is a descendant of Salazar and Ravenclaw. Not bad."

"Uh ... Charles. Harry is not only Anders, he is also... a Potter", said Petunia slightly frightened.

"POTTER! THE HEIR OF GODRIC?" The portrait was in shock, not less. "This is also your grandfather's doing, Anna?"

"Well, yes, but things are more complicated here. My sister, Lily... She was a witch, her magic was not blocked. In the wizarding world she was considered maggle-born.

"WHAT? She had the magic from birth? Oh my God, what a mistake."

Harry barely kept his laughing, Charles Anders looked so depressed and almost comical a man, who believed that he took everything into account.

"So, the boy too is a descendant of the three founders. It's going from bad to worse.

"Uh... Charles", began Petunia.

"What?" Asked Charles, suspiciously looking at his successor.

"I do not know whether I should tell you…"

"Well, you go on, Anna Persephone," sarcastically arching eyebrow, said her ancestor.

"Do you know who the Longdales were?"

"Of course. The second son of Helga took this name…" Charles began, then he stopped, looked suspiciously at Harry and blurted out, "No, no, no, no, no. Do not tell me. He is a descendant of Helga. Four founders in one body. This is some kind of a nightmare. It's just horrible", Charles wailed.

"Why?" Harry felt offended.

"This is an explosive mixture," cut off Charles.

"Hmm ... Well, there is nothing to be done here."

"Oh, Anna, your grandfather was a genius or a complete"... Here Charles bit his tongue. "You came to return the magic, am I right?"

"Yes, but we have the problem here a serious one."

"Spill it."

Charles was listening to the story of Harry Potter for the next three hours, asking, specifying, commenting and he began to understand the situation. In three hours he knew almost complete situation about magical world and life of the Dursleys and Harry.

"All is well that ends well", thoughtfully told Charles. "I am glad that you have found a place for Harry in your heart, and managed to fight off effects of the charms"

"You are talking about our hatred of magic?" Specified Vernon.

"Yes, I am"

"Yeah, we are also glad," Told Petunia and hugged Harry gently.

"Well, before we begin the ritual of revival of your magic… I need to tell you something," Said Charles and then muttered. "Oh, what's gonna happen now…"

"So… There is another one secret about Rowena Ravenclaw and thus her descendants. Keepers of the secret that were after me didn't know about this. I was waiting for the revival of the clan, I mean you, Anna, Dudley and Harry." Charles stopped, looked at everyone he named took a deep breath and fired: "YOU ARE DESCENDANTS OF MORGANA!"

Watching the metamorphosis taking place people, who were in the room, Charles' Anders eyes grew bigger and bigger. Vernon, slowly but surely was falling from the sofa. Petunia was so pale that even death might have envied her. Dudley, sat down right where he has been standing a moment ago, gasping for air like a fish thrown on dry land. But the most interesting spectacle was Harry. He began to boil like a volcano, which was about to wake up and give a local scale catastrophe.

"Eh…. Em….Ehhhh, I was only joking," told the portrait.

"Well, you and your jokes, grandpa," birthed Harry making a fists.

"Yes, hell of prankster!" Supported him Dudley.

"You'd better watch your jokes, grandpa!" Harry began to get worked up. The opportunity to talk with "sweet ancestor" was passed to younger generation. The older was currently trying to come to there senses after such "wonderful" news. Even "muggles" like them knew who that Morgana was. This was too much.

"I didn't think that YOU will react this way," guiltily told portrait.

"And how do you think we should have reacted?" Dudley shouted.

"Yeah, the fact that I am a chosen savior is obviously not enough for me, 'The boy-who-lived', Four founders as ancestors and this damn prophesy ball and chain…" began angry Harry. Dudley was bowing to every word of his cousin, supporting him, in his 'outcry'.

"And we have just found out that we are wizards, and hated magic for all our life, that it nearly cost us Harry," began Dudley angrily. Vernon and Petunia were silently watching teens who were defaming their ancestor with might and main. Where did they get those emotions and words… And now both teens looked like nearly boiling volcanoes just a little bit more and...

"Ok, quickly hide Salazar deep inside," suddenly told Charles retrieving from shock. Harry and Dudley chocked with words they were about to say.

"What?" Asked teens in one voice.

"I am telling you to hide Salazar deep inside," repeated the portrait, warily looking at teens.

"What Salazar?" Shouted Dudley.

"Exactly that one," thoughtfully told Charles. Dudley and Harry were looking at him like he was crazy.

"Don't look at me like that. Firstly they behave like Salazar and then they wonder. He was also like that. What, your blood leaped?" It was Charles now, who was boiling.

"So we are not Morgana's descendants?" Asked hopeful Petunia.

"No, Anna, but we bear a relation to her."

"But you've just told…" sighed Harry.

"I told that we are not her descendants. But it doesn't mean that…"

"Damn, may be we have a Merlin in our ascendants?" Dudley blurted out not exactly happily about the guess.

"No, Merlin is out of the way," laughed portrait.

"Why so?" Venomously asked Harry.

"Young men, behave please," said there ancestor didactically.

"Not likely!" mumbled teenager in response. For that he received a reproachful glance from his aunt.

"So what do we have with Morgana?" Sarcastically asked Harry.

"Yeah, what?" Echoed Dudley.

"And with Morgana we have the magic ..."

"Your jokes will get you in trouble! I'll burn you!" Grimly said Harry. Vernon nervously giggled. Dudley stood next to his cousin, showing with his look that he will help if needed. Petunia could not recover from the shock.

"Uh, CALM DOWN!" Nervously shouted Charles Anders.

"Then tell me, in a way that everyone can understand" darkly said white-haired teenager. Charles sighed, mumbled under his breath: "I told you - an explosive mixture" and aloud:

"Our family during their search for the descendants of the Founders, as well as their heritage, found Morgan's legacy."

"And?" Hurried him Dudley.

"And we keep it since then."

"And?" Now it was Harry.

"What 'and'?"

"We'll definitely burn you," said Harry not turning to anyone.

"So what the hell were you telling about Morgana then?" Dudley was almost trembling now. "What does it have to do with us? Well, yes we have her trinkets so what?"

"TRINKETS?" Exclaimed Charles. "These trinkets are the strongest artifacts in the world."

"So, what? What have we got to do with it? Well, we keep them... so what?" Dudley once again looked like a volcano before eruption. Harry stood next to him, his eyes clearly declaring the verdict, written in large letters: "BURN!". Nervously swallowing, Charles was thinking about a way out of such a difficult (for him) situation. He no longer doubted the fact that these two would burn him.

"Morgana's heritage consists of various artifacts, manuscripts, scrolls, potions, which have preserved their properties so far. Our family used the magic of Morgana."

"I'll kill him now," said Harry doomed. Dudley showed his impressive fist to dear ancestor.

"Well, what's wrong again?" Charles did not know what and how to say to those two.

"I'll repeat once again, grandpa..."

"Who did you call grandpa?"

"You of course," told Harry confidently. Main wile Vernon was choking with hardly restrained laughter. His boys were magnificent. When they are together the world is their oyster. That's the team. Who would have thought that so many things could have happened in just a month.

"Though, I was trying to tell," continued Charles.

"Stop. What have Morgana's magic to do with us, and how could our family have used it?" Stopped him Dudley.

"Well… we have read her manuscripts. There were so many things which had been forgotten in the world… And plus Morgana had invented a lot herself. So we had studied it. And then we used the magic."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Charles looked at Harry nervously, swallowed hard, then looked over at Dudley and froze when he saw a completely maniacal smile. He wanted to disappear somewhere that very minute.

"YOU USED KNOWLEDGE! KNOWLEDGE!" Limit of patience of teens had ran low.

"Well, yeah," said the portrait quietly.

"So why do you keep this "magic, magic" thing" Told both Harry and Dudley in chorus, then looked at each other and burst out laughing. Charles sighed with relief: "Ah!" Vernon could no longer restrain himself so he joined his boys. Petunia brushed off tears of laughter.

"Well, grandpa, what other secrets do we have in our family? What else do we need to know? Asked Harry

"Em…" mused portrait. Harry closed his eyes, oh how he didn't like that "Em". Dudley reassuringly put his hand on cousins shoulder.

"Well, spit it out."

"Since the fifteenth century, we are believed to be dark wizards..."

"Because of Salazar Slytherin, eh? Dudley asked calmly.

"Actually no."

"Yeah, we deserved this title ourselves," sarcasm was dripping from Harry's tongue.

"Actually, Yes"

"From bad to worse," sighed Vernon.

"Had we had some Dark Lords in the family? Asked Harry.

"Are you crazy!" Cried his ancestor, looking at the teenager with shock, "We had never soiled ourselves with that. We'd had enough of just having Slytherin. Believe me this is quite enough. He alone was worth of all Dark Lords. Although he was not that bad. And he'd been dark because he was using the magic that no one knew."

"And now all this knowledge is only left in ancient manuscripts and nobody would be able to teach us how to use them properly" Harry sighed quietly.

"Not quite right…"

"What do you mean 'not quite right'?" Teenager stiffened.

"After the ritual ... You would be able to use this knowledge. And I'll be with you."

"Why do you think, grandpa, that you will be with us?" Asked Dudley, with evil smile. Charles Anders swallowed nervously.

"You won't leave me here, right?" Oh teens' smiles were not good at all.

"Will see, will see" Mused Harry dreamily. Charles nervously looked at Vernon and his wife

"Anna Persephone Anders, calm your children down" Charles tried to show his power to the last Keeper of Founders. Petunia could only shook her head no. Charles looked at her resentfully.

"Is there any other legacy we need to know about? May be we have the trident of Neptune somewhere here?" Woke him out of thoughtfulness the voice of the grey haired boy filled with pure venom. Charles looked at him reproachfully:

"It's only a legend, young man."

"Yeah. If you have an urge, you'll say that we have the pantheon of Olympic gods, as ancestors." Was the reply. Petunia and Vernon were choking, trying to hide the laughter. Yeah, their boys did there best to help there ancestor to get a fit. Charles was now at loss. "So, anything else?"

"Well, some little things..."

"And how close can those little things bring us to the heart attack?" Asked Dudley sarcastically. Yes, today these two have outdone even Slytherin and he had quite a temper.

"Come on, grandpa, spill it," Harry raised an eyebrow, showing that it would be better for his ancestor not to hide anything. The man on the painting just swallowed.

"Well, we are the richest clan in the world."

"Yeah, that's better," ironically said Harry. "What else?"

"Frankly, you all, especially you, Harry, own Hogwarts.

"WHAT?" Harry's feet were shaking from the shock, had it not been for Dudley he would have fallen on the floor. "You should warn me next time... Or was it the joke again?" With a suspicious glance at the painting, asked Harry.

"Not at all. Here's a story Harry. Once upon a time founders had left a will, jointly written and it appeared that Hogwarts can only belong to the descendant of all four. And it seems, it's you. And to the rest of you Hogwarts will open all of its secrets and mysteries.

"Super" Dudley wasn't able to say anything else.

"Listen, grandpa, let's dwell on this, eh?" Harry felt like he was quizzed as lemon from the amount of information he obtained during these few hours, with the help of 'Prankster-ancestor'. "You were talking about the ritual. Let us do it."

"Oh, yes, the ritual. Well, my dear descendants. Let the revival of Anders clan begin." Snobbishly said their great ancestor. "But then we'll continue our conversation," He added to tease teens.

"Ritual of revival. There is a lot of power in this word. Still everything outstanding is in fact indecently simple.

"It's time to begin" Charles Anders looked around at all present. "Ritual itself is rather fast. Although you will need time to adapt…

"What are you talking about?" Asked Dudley suspiciously looking at his great-uncle. Harry just hemmed.

"Oh, young man," Charles rolled his eyes.

"What do we need to adapt to?" Vernon's sarcasm came back to it's rightful owner. Charles gave him a searching look and mumbled under his breath "Three of them now!" and decided to give an explanation:

"You are going to become Anders!"

"More details, now," Said Dudley with a venomous grin.

"Oh," Charles groaned "How did I deserve it!"

"For doing the greater good!" Vernon just couldn't resist it. Charles looked at Petunia with a silent pray.

"Anna, handle your men. For the great Rowena! Or we will never get out of here."

"We?" Harry raised his eyebrow. Oh, what a naughty smile was playing over his lips.

"Vernon! Harry Dudley! We came here not for this. You'll be able to sort things out later. You do have a whole life ahead of you," Petunia decided to help Charles Anders a bit. He nodded gratefully to her and looked at the trio again. And suddenly he thought that he'd better not. Very similar facial expressions they all had, and they did not foreshadow anything good for the portrait.

"Grandpa, maybe you'll still give us some explanations," Harry asked ingratiatingly, and added "UNDERSTANDABLY!"

"Oh, my God!" Moaned Charles one more time. "Fine. As you already know, I and my close friend had decided to hide our families away and, of course, our future generations. We had developed a potion that blocked our magic and it wasn't supposed to occur without external intervention. But the course of this experiment…"

"Ah, this was an experiment!" Vernon snapped. Dudley and Harry grinned and looked at him approvingly. Petunia just poked her husband with her elbow. And Charles once again rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it was an experiment. Do you honestly think such things happen every day? That anyone who wishes blocks the magic, do you think they return it afterwards?"

"Okay, okay. I guess there is more, so what happened?"

"What? A side effect happened that's what!" Snapped the portrait.

"Grandpa!" Ominously turned to his ancestor, Harry.

"Well, what? Not everything was taken into the account. That happens… sometimes." Said Charles in a conciliatory response.

"Aha! And what are we facing here?" Asked Dudley with venom obvious in his voice. The smiles, of Harry and Vernon were filled with only one desire – to send this portrait to execution by burning.

"Oh, nothing special. You are simply going to resemble your ancestors"

"Oh, yeah! And right now we are not their descendants and do to resemble them?" Dudley, clenched his fists and exhaled slowly, his hands were itching to do something with the portrait.

"I told you there is a side affect!" The portrait pronounced proudly. Now even Petunia wanted to burn him 'for doing the greater good' as Vernon called it. Their patience had reached its limit.

"Dear Lord, Anders! QUIT GIVING US THAT BULLSHIT!" Vernon was shouting at the end of the phrase. Petunia reassuringly stroked her husband's hand.

"Really Charles, what happened with that 'experiment…'"

"The appearance started to change, Anders and De Vera started to loose family features more and more with each generation," Charles sighed and looked almost apologetic, "Anders were always fair haired. We got is from Rowena. Another distinguishing feature was the color of the eyes – deep blue, a gift from Salazar. De Vera always had blue eyes and dark hair. They were always brown haired, like Helga. I think that once you would have drunk the potion, the appearance would return to a traditional variant. I am most sure of it."

"So you are not sure then!" Vernon clasped his hands.

"No, I'm sure. You would've changed!" Confidently said Charles. Oh he really wanted to believe it.

"We'd better have," Said Dudley, "I hope the scar would disappear too."

" The scar? What are you talking about?" Asked Charles looking at the teen with a surprise.

"Harry's scar! He is usually recognized by it," thoughtfully replied Dudley. Harry stared at his cousin in amazement.

"Ah, yes, the scar! Show it!" Charles stared at Harry, who silently removed his gray hair from his forehead. "Is it magical scar?"

"Yes, it's from Avada Kedavra, a deadly curse."

"Yes, yes, you've told me about it. It must be removed. Nothing should stay from your past life."

"But that's impossible!" Cried Harry. "I was told…"

"He was told!" Said Charles sarcastically, "And who told you such a thing?"

"Professor Dumbledore…"

"Profane he is, your professor Dumbledore," Told Charles.

"It can be removed?" Intercepted Vernon.

"Indeed it can!" Came a response. The Dursleys and Harry exchanged glances and looked at the portrait in anticipation.

"There are potions which can remove effects of curses…"

"But it was Avada Kedavra!"

"Young man, do you honestly think that Avada Kedavra is the only spell with such power? There are others, with similar powers" Charles stared at Harry, who blushed and bit his lower lip. "What have you actually been taught at school, or had the knowledge been dramatically reduced during those 300 years?"

"Hm…" Harry didn't know how to return the conversation to much needed way.

"Charles, do you know how to brew that potion?" asked Petunia.

"Yes, I know, but you do not need to brew it."

"Why is that?" Asked surprised Vernon. Harry clenched fists again.

"It is here in this vault." Answered delightful Charles.

"WHAT? And you said nothing? WHERE IS IT?" yelled Dudley.

"Calm down, young man. First we shall revive your magic and then…"

"But Harry already has magic…"

"Young man!" Charles interrupted. "Harry has his own magic now it is, more likely the legacy of Griffindor and Hufflpaff, but not Anders'. Magic first and then the scar!"

"Then give us those, what are they… Potions" Dudley hurried his ancestor. The portrait only grunted in response.

"Anna, do you see the nice in the wall to the left?"

"Yes."

"There is a small trunk there, bring it closer. But be careful."

Petunia carefully took the trunk, rather nondescript in appearance and opened it. There were about three dozen of vials all different in shape and color.

"Anna, take those four blue bottles," Charles was strictly monitoring the actions of Petunia. She carefully put up on the table, four bottles of dark blue glass. "And now, take those transparent four!" Petunia completed these instructions. "And now I want each of you took the two different bottles which Anna had exposed for us. Good. Now each of you, take a place on the sofas. Different sofas, please! Well done. Now you need to drink a potion from the blue bottle. It will remove the block on your magic. And you will have to drink the second potion immediately the one in the transparent vial. It will make you sleep for 4 hours. No further questions, please. Drink them now! And you'd better lie down."

Charles watched as the Dursleys and Harry drank their potions, settled on the sofas and fell asleep almost immediately. He knew how those potions were supposed to work, of course. But three and a half centuries had passed. The result can be unexpected, because his descendants had lost all the similarity of their great ancestors, so much that it was almost scary. But he believed in a positive outcome.

Nothing was happening for the next 2 hours. Suddenly a groaning interrupted Charles' thoughts. Harry was tossing on the sofa, and another groan escaped his lips. Then his eyes opened and his look scanned the room and stopped on the portrait. Charles arched his eyebrows in surprise. Looking at him were aquamarine bright eyes. For a few seconds they have been looking at each other, and then these incredible eyes closed. Harry was asleep again.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin!" Whispered astonished portrait. Charles couldn't even imagine it: "The boy is very strong! Incredible! What will happen with the second one then?"

Time passed. Slowly, the changes began to appear. Charles smiled joyfully. "Anna would be very beautiful woman," he thought, looking at the sleeping woman's blond hair. Portrait looked at Vernon. "Oh yeah, a true descendant of Helga, I told them he would be brown haired!" He said with a smile. "I can swear his eyes would be blue." Charles eyes moved to another sofa, there lay a plump young man with black hair. "Oh, it would be great for him to loose some weight! But we still have some time, when he wakes up, he will be slim I am sure of it, at least I hope so. And look at him; he seems to have gathered the features of all three Founders! Yet Rowena and Salazar dominate." Charles looked at Harry and gasped in amazement. There, on the sofa was a delicate, graceful boy with beautiful blond hair; not golden or white, but they haven't been grey neither. "Oh, dear Lord, have mercy! His hair looks exactly as Rowena's'" Charles was even pitying himself at some point, as it will not be easy o deal with them, because they had difficult characters, an explosive mixture indeed.

Four hours had passed, but no one woke up so far. Charles was getting really worried, but then he looked closer and realized that the magical sleep turned into a regular one. Their changes continued, so Charles smiled and started to wait.

At nine o'clock in the morning on the first of August, Tankgrayv was waiting near the vault number 205, but neither at nine nor at ten did anyone go out to him. Tankgrayv started to panic, but could do nothing about it. Every hour, he was coming to the vault door and waited for ten minutes. It was happening until nine o'clock in the morning on the second of August.

Harry stretched, yawned and opened his eyes. Having found his glasses on the nearest table, he put them on. It was a gift from his aunt and uncle – they were magnificent, rimless, with gold bows, then Harry looked around.

"Welcome back, young man!" Greeted him Charles.

"Hi!" With hoarse voice greeted Harry.

"Do you want a look at yourself?" Asked Charles. Harry looked at him surprised, which made Charles chuckle. "Believe me, you need to do that! But... Tell me, has anybody bothered to give you a potion to restore your vision?"

"No", answered surprised Harry.

"I thought as much", snapped a portrait and then muttered under his breath: "Idiots! What do they know about magic? Couldn't even correct child's eyesight, cretins!

"And can you do it?"

"Of course I can. Ok, look, in the trunk there should be a potion, it is in red vial.

"Yeah, there it is", said Harry pulling out a bottle, and then he showed a potion to Charles.

"Yes, this is it. Drink it, while others are asleep, and in a couple of minutes you will see without these glasses you have on, now, come on.

Gary swallowed hard, scanned the bottle in his hand, uncorked it and closed his eyes, Then he drank it all in one gulp.

"Wow! Harry? Is that you?" Was asked in a pleasant baritone. Harry turned to this voice and opened his eyes. Everything was in blur, so he took off his glasses and was shocked. His vision was perfect, but it seemed, he was hallucinating, because a tall, slim, brown haired young man with dark blue eyes stood before him.

"Dudley?"

"Harry?"

Young men looked at each other with shocked amazement in their eyes. They were distracted by someone's laughter. Looking for the source of laughter, they turned to Charles.

"Well, I told you, you need to look at yourselves, young Andres's!" Said still laughing Charles. "There is a mirror on the right side; it is covered with a black cloth."

Dudley and Harry pulled off the fabric and looked into a mirror.

"Well ... Wow!" Dudley gasped in astonishment. Harry looked at his reflection with an opened mouth. He now had white hair with silver tint, blue-green eyes with long eyelashes; he was higher now, but he was still not as high as Dudley; he had pale skin, elegant figure, sharp facial features. Harry's eyes met Dudley's and he forced a smile.

"Oh, My God!" Female voice echoed through the room.

"Mom!" Dudley turned around and now he was standing with his mouth hanging open. Harry slowly began to fall to the floor; it was too much for him to take in. His uncle and aunt had a very little resemblance to their former selves. His aunt looked almost like him, but she had a golden hair and crystal blue eyes. And his uncle looked more like Dudley, but had less challenging appearance, and his eyes were blue.

"How did it happen?" There was panic heard in woman's voice, as she was staring at the man next to her, who in theory could be no other than her husband.

"Do not worry yourself, Anna. Welcome to the Anders' clan!" Charles bowed ceremoniously.

"Petunia! Is that you?" There was so much astonishment in these words that young men just laughed.

"You should also look at the mirror, I think." Said a laughing Dudley. Two pairs of eyes stared at the boys. Shaken from what she had just seen, Petunia fell back on the sofa. Vernon walked slowly to teens, examined them, and, looking uncertainly at each one of them he asked:

"Harry? Dudley?"

"Yes, Dad" Smiled Dudley. And then Vernon's look fell behind his boys, on the mirror. If it weren't for them, he would have been sitting on the floor after this, because he really had a hell of a shock at his new appearance. Instead of a small fat, not even cute man, he saw a tall, slender, blue-eyed and brown haired man.

"But how is that possible? How?" He gasped shocked.

"I told you about the side effect. But actually I did not expect such results, and most importantly so quickly. I thought that few months would have passed before you are completely back to a traditional appearance."

"And, of course we showed off again!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, it's not like we can do things otherwise."

And Charles laughed. He was very pleased. The potion worked even better than he expected.

"Everything goes not quite as he expected, but it's even better. Still, I can not understand why the magical sleep turned into a regular one.

"What? We were sleeping for longer then four hours?" Asked Dudley, arching an eyebrow.

"Sixteen hours to be exact. Come to think of it, it was only an experiment and it was made on the descendants after three hundred years had passed", Charles was muttering to himself.

"At least we look well, we can appear on the podium right now and everything would be perfect!" Vernon sneered. Teens just smirked and looked at each other. And then Dudley's look fell upon Harry's scar.

"THE SCAR!"

"What about the scar?" Asked Harry.

"We have forgotten about your scar!"

"Not for long" Charles calmed him down. "Harry, There are three potions in the trunk: green, yellow and orange. I warn you now, all three are terribly bitter. The green one will break your connection with that... Damn it, I forgot the name. Ok, it is not important right now. Yellow potion will remove the magic of the actual spell, and orange one will remove it from your forehead. First you need to drink green, then yellow, then orange potions. Come on, just do it in one gulp!

Harry took the first potion, green. Petunia went to him, hugged him tightly and nodded, encouragingly. Harry quickly drank the first potion, followed by the second and the third; then he grimaced, feeling dizzy. Vernon picked up the unconscious boy just in time.

"What happened to him?"

"Everything is fine. But the one, who is on the other side of connection, is having a lot of fun at the moment." Charles smiled vindictively.

"And what about Harry?"

"Oh, He is just unconscious; no pain, no vision, nothing, Look! - Harry's scar on his forehead paled, diminished and then simply disappeared. Harry opened his eyes.

"Great." Said a very pleased Harry.

"Of course, it is great! It pressed you with so much weight," said portrait.

"Thank you." Told Harry, he felt so light and free right now, like never before.

"Not at all, Harry. Let's move to the next stage. You all need to pick up your wands."

"There are wands in here?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"Yes," Charles smiled. "Pull out the bottom drawer chest."

Dudley did just that, and eight wands, lying in a box on a white velvet fabric appeared before the eyes of the audience.

"Why are eight of them here? Last I heard there we only four founders." Said a surprised Harry, looking at the portrait.

"Harry! Each founder had two wands. We managed to find them all, last wands we found were Salazar Slytherin's, It was in the middle of the sixteenth century. Okay, we will talk about it later. Vernon, let's start with you. Take the second wand to the right of you and wave it."

Vernon picked up his wand and waved. Nothing happened.

"Hmm. Then take a second to the left." Vernon waved that wand and golden sparks lit up the room. "I knew it. The second wand of Helga has found its new owner. Birch and hair of the black unicorn."

"They exist?" Asked Harry.

"Of course they do, but they are very rare. Anna, it is your turn now. The first one on the right. This is the first wand of Rowena: cedar and a griffin feather."

Once Petunia-Anna waved her wand, a shining ribbon came from it.

"Hmm ...That was quick, okay, Dudley, your turn. The first one on the left from you. The second wand of Rowena, beech and a heart of a dragon."

Bright blue sparks whirled around Dudley.

"Somehow it went very quickly." No one knew weather Charles was happy or upset about it. Dudley left the table, gently stroking his new wand.

"Where are you going? Take another one. Try that one black with some gold on it. This is the second wand of Salazar Slytherin: ebony with gold and scales of salamander." The wand gave the show of sparks as soon as Dudley touched it.

"I knew it! This is your first wand!" Triumphantly exclaimed portrait. "So, now you, Harry take a black one.

Harry took the wand and felt the power filling him in from head to toe. Harry was in the center of a small vortex. Sensations were simply incredible. A few seconds later everything went back to normal.

"This is wonderful" Cried Charles.

"Is it the first wand of Salazar?" Asked Vernon.

"Yes, it is. Ebony, silver, and a basilisk fang. It's just actually revealed that all the powers of Harry's magic. Someone had been limiting your magic, my young friend."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Just what I say! Someone has limited your magic. And all the problems you had were because of it."

"Dumbledore!" Spat Dudley. Harry just smiled sadly. Petunia hugged his nephew and held him tight sympathetically. It is always difficult to find out that people you trusted with your life had betrayed you.

"Everything will be fine from now on, He can't do anything to you now."

"I know," Harry smiled to his aunt sadly.

"Harry, I would like you try Gryffindor' wands. I think one of them would do for your second wand just fine."

And it turned out, that Charles was right; the first Gryffindor' Wand: mahogany, gold and Dragonscale, quickly responded to Harry's touch.

"Well, that's all. But, one more thing!"

Everyone looked puzzled at Charles Amadeus Anders.

"Anna, tell me, do you have any documents in which you appear under the names of Anders?"

"Yes," said Petunia, "I have them. But there is no name in Vernon's documents. Father told me that De Vera lost their Keeper, and they lost their past. But father also prepared all the documents before our wedding and he told me that we only need to say the new name after the revival, and it will appear in all documents."

"Great! Then we shall chose a new name, everything is simple here. And what about boys?"

"Dudley!" Petunia said to her son, "Bring the box we have brought with us."

Dudley' gave his mother a casket. Petunia opened it and pulled out some papers. Taking one out she handed it to Dudley.

"Dudley, my father named you: Damian Christopher Dudley De Vera Anders."

"Harry!" Petunia gave him another document. "My dear, your grandfather named you, as Adrian Darius Gabriel Harold James Potter Anders."

"Vernon ..."

"I know how I want to be named," said Vernon "Victor Alexander De Vera."

"Victor, Bravo, what a beautiful name!" Exclaimed Charles. "And finally."

"Is there anything else?" Asked in bewilderment Dudley-Damian.

"Damian, your parents must have a magical marriage."

"Why? They are already married," asked even more perplexed Damian.

"Because, my young friend, they have a muggle marriage."

"Ah, of course, but who ...?"

"I will of course, who else? And I will marry them right now. Anna, Victor, stand in front of me, please."

It was beautiful. Charles chanted some incantation in an unfamiliar language. With each word, luminous vortices swirled around the couple who were holding hands; then a red tape tied their hands. After that, loads of beautiful bells were heard around the room... With the final sound, the lights flashed brightly and went out; instead of a red tape on the ring finger of the spouses shone their wedding bands.

"Anna Persephone De Vera Anders, Victor Alexander De Vera Anders, I congratulate you on a magical marriage!" Charles then smiled at the pair. "I wanted to ask you would like to adopt Adrian?"

Anna and Victor looked at the blond boy and smiled. Anna held her hand to the boy, and Adrian hesitantly gave her his.

"Adrian! Harry! We would be happy, but if you do not want to..."

"I want it, but…"

"Adrian, it's not necessarily to complete the ritual. It may be the kind of ritual to give you the name of your new father, so that you will be like Damian - De Vera Anders."

"Come on Adri!" Asked Damian with a plea in his eyes.

"Yes" Adrian smiled, sincerely.

"Wonderful."

Ten minutes later, Adrian had new parents and a brother.

"Well, it is time to go," sighed Charles.

De Vera Anders's thrown on their coats, pulled their hoods and went to the door.

"Hey, what about me?" A puzzled portrait asked their backs.

"What about you?" Adrian grinned.

"Do not leave me here. And you have forgotten the trunk with potions."

"Hmm... Well may be we can take him with us, he is our ancestor after all, what do you think, boys?" Asked Victor.

"Okay, let's not leave him here."

They collected the trunk, removed the portrait from the wall and wrapped it in a black cloth, after that they left the vault, which will never be needed again. The job was done.

On the second of August, at nine o'clock in the morning Tankgrayv saw his clients going out of the vault and sighed in relief.

Fifteen minutes later, four figures wrapped in cloaks, left the bank. Nobody knew that Anders' family hairs to Slytherin and Revenclaw who were not heard or seen for more then three centuries had spent two days inside Gringotts.

One day later, a married couple with two sons left the UK to return on July 1, 1997.

Translator notes.

I am sorry for the delay. I couldn't fine a beta for a year and wasn't able to update. I still do not have a beta and it took me a lot of time to read it carefully and I am sure that some mistakes can be found here. Please tell me if you would find any.

People, who want to take betas Job, please send a message or write it in the review.

Thank you all.


End file.
